KAU LAKI-LAKI?
by shianata55
Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, wanita single yang menjadi sekertaris direktur. Cantik, anggun, tegas, dan tidak mudah didekati menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi, CEO perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, mengetahui rahasia terbesar wanita itu? Alih-alih jijik, Itachi malah jatuh cinta? What? / ItaKyuu SasuNaru ShikaKiba
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

"Chi, ini ada dokumen dari Uchiha-sama untuk ditandatangani," kata seorang wanita cantik berambut _red-orange_ masuk ke ruangan Itachi dengan anggun.

"Hn." Itachi mengambil dokumen itu, lalu menandatanganinya dengan cepat.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," wanita itu membungkuk sedikit, lalu keluar lagi.

* * *

.

 **KAU LAKI-LAKI!?**

 **Naruto** itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto** -sensei!

Genre: Humor/comedy (yang garing), drama, romance

Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, wanita single yang menjadi sekertaris direktur. Cantik, anggun, tegas, dan tidak mudah didekati menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi, CEO perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, mengetahui rahasia terbesar wanita itu!? Alih-alih jijik, Itachi malah jatuh cinta? _What!?_

Rated: T, untuk saat ini

Warning: Kyuubi jadi banci!#dicakar, **yaoi, shonen-ai, bxb** , typo everywhere, abal.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

* * *

"Sudah dengar? Kemarin Namikaze-san bertengkar hebat dengan klien kita."

Itachi melirik dua bawahannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol di kantin kantor. Rasanya kemarin-kemarin mereka berdua juga bergosip ria tentang sekertaris ayahnya itu. Kok mereka nggak sadar diri ya, suara mereka kan besar sekali. Satu kantin juga pasti dengar kalau sedang tidak berisik.

"Namikaze-san keren banget ya... Tidak peduli kalau nama perusahaan akan jatuh, langsung tancap gas saja," sahut temannya. "Apalagi dia karyawati paling diminati dari seluruh karyawati lain. Naik pangkatnya cepet banget! Pak Direktur pasti sangat menyukai kerjanya."

"Jangan-jangan... Pak Direktur punya perasaan padanya...," bisik satunya meski tetap terdengar oleh Itachi.

Itachi berdengus. _Mana mungkin_ , batinnya.

"Hush! Jangan _suudzon_ ah! Kalau Pak Direktur dengar, habis kau!" desis temannya.

"Tapi, ya. Namikaze-san itu benar-benar cantik. Aku tidak pernah melihat wanita secantik dirinya. Rambutnya panjang dikuncir kuda, kulitnya putih yang pastinya mulus, badannya melekuk ideal... Astaga, aku pasti bahagia kalau punya pacar secantik dia," katanya berangan-angan.

Temannya menertawainya. "Mustahil Namikaze-san suka padamu, bodoh. Kau saja jelek dan tidak berotot," ejeknya.

Orang itu mendelik tajam. "Enak saja!"

Itachi memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Mungkin pembicaraan tentang Namikaze Kyuubi yang terlalu sering didengarnya membuat telinganya panas. Bukannya Itachi suka ya, pada wanita itu. Hanya saja... mereka terlalu sering membicarakan wanita itu, entah di toilet, ruang kerja, koridor, lobi, parkiran, bahkan dinas sekalipun.

Yah, memang sih. Fisik Nona Namikaze itu benar-benar menggiurkan. Pria-pria diluar sana pasti rela membayar berapapun untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuubi bukan orang sejenis itu. Kalau tidak salah, dua bulan lalu, saat Kyuubi sedang menemani Fugaku, ayah Itachi, perjalanan bisnis ke Prancis, seorang karyawan kurang ajar meremas pantat seksi wanita itu, saat _meeting_ berlangsung. Kyuubi segera menendang bagian selatan karyawan itu dan mencekokinya dengan sepatu miliknya yang tidak sengaja kena kotoran anjing. Kyuubi bahkan berteriak, "F*CK!" didepan karyawan itu.

Itachi yang juga ikut _meeting_ tersebut menahan tawa melihat ekspresi si karyawan kurang ajar. Selanjutnya, entah apa yang terjadi pada si karyawan itu. Pokoknya, Itachi tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Itachi sendiri sebenarnya cukup banyak mengobrol dengan wanita kepercayaan ayahnya itu. Kyuubi sering mampir ke ruangannya untuk menagih strategi pemasaran selanjutnya, atau meminta tandatangannya, atau sekadar mengajak Itachi minum dibar langganan mereka. Yah, mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat untuk seorang rekan.

Bagi Kyuubi, Itachi teman yang baik untuk mendengarkan curhat orang. Terkadang, Kyuubi curhat tentang menyebalkannya seorang Uchiha Fugaku kalau sedang memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan dengan istrinya yang sedang PMS. Itachi sendiri juga sering curhat pada Kyuubi, tentang menyebalkannya seorang klien yang belagu.

Tapi, mereka berdua tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada masing-masing mereka. Itachi tahu kalau Kyuubi lebih suka hidup sendiri, dan Kyuubi tahu kalau Itachi itu gay. Yah, mencengangkan memang kalau mengetahui CEO Uchiha Corp. _belok_. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Kyuubi aman.

* * *

"Ayo ke bar," ajak Kyuubi dengan wajah suram dan lemas. _Make up-_ nya bahkan berantakan, rambutnya juga diikat asal-asalan.

"Hn. Aku sedang bersiap," sahut Itachi merapikan mejanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun pergi bersama ke bar langganan dengan mobil milik Itachi. Kyuubi sih pulang-pergi kantor naik bus umum, jadi tidak bawa kendaraan pribadi.

Di mobil, Itachi melirik Kyuubi beberapa kali. Wanita itu tampak benar-benar stres, bahkan mungkin dari berangkat kerja. Disekitar matanya kalau diperhatikan baik-baik terdapat lingkaran hitam, wajahnya kusut, dan tampak tidak bertenaga. Seharian tadi sih, Itachi tidak melihat Kyuubi, jadi analisis dadakan tadi mungkin saja salah.

Mobil Itachi berhenti di depan sebuah bar dengan papan nama "Bar Sparkle". Bar ini tampak sepi dan senyap. Meski begitu, inilah bar langganan mereka. Mereka menyukai ketenangan di bar ini.

Setelah masuk dan memesan anggur, keduanya duduk tanpa saling bicara. Sampai sang bartender memberikan pesanan, Itachi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Dia lantas menyambar gelasnya dan menegus isinya sampai habis. "Berikan aku lebih banyak alkohol!" serunya pada si bartender. Wajah pucatnya mulai memerah, tanda alkohol itu mulai bekerja.

Si bartender menurut, dia memberikan anggur lagi pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera menghabiskannya dan minta tambah lagi. Begitu terus sampai Kyuubi cegukan.

"Aku ditunangkan," bisiknya sambil memendam kepala ke meja.

"Hn?" beo Itachi tidak dengar.

"Aku ditunangkan- _hic!_ " ulang Kyuubi menaikkan volume suaranya. "Astaga! Apa yang orangtuaku pikirkan- _hic-_ saat mereka memutuskan begitu- _hic!_ "

"Mungkin mereka ingin mendapatkan cucu segera? Umurmu sudah 23 tahun kan?" sahut Itachi tidak terkejut. Wajar 'kan kalau orangtua Kyuubi ingin mempunyai seorang menantu yang sederajat dengan anak mereka?

"Iih! Kau tidak mengerti! Mereka menunangkanku dengan seorang pria- _hic!_ Pria, Chi! Pria- _hic!_ " seru Kyuubi memukul-mukul meja. Wajahnya merah sempurna, matanya seperti ingin menangis.

Itachi setengah mabuk. "Memangnya kau ingin punya tunangan wanita, huh? Kau jadi _belok_ sepertiku, ya? Jangan-jangan karena kau berteman denganku? Haha!"

"Ya kalau bisa, aku ingin menikah dengan wanita- _hic_! Yang manis, rambutnya panjang- _hic-_ dan mencintaiku! Arggh! Tapi mana mungkin- _hic_!" nafas Kyuubi memburu karena dia terlalu cepat bicara.

"Oke, aku mengerti kalau kau belok. Tapi hentikan _hic-hic_ -mu itu! Aku muak mendengarnya!" seru Itachi menghela nafas.

"Aku hrr... aku... _hic_... benci...," dengkuran halus dari Kyuubi membuat Itachi yakin wanita itu tertidur. Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang sekarang. Tadi sebelum berangkat, diluar mendung sekali. Sepertinya akan ada badai malam ini.

Benar seperti dugaannya. Diluar bar, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Anginnya pun mulai kencang. Untungnya belum ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Itachi segera menggendong Kyuubi ke mobilnya. Lalu pergi ke apartemennya yang lebih dekat daripada rumah Kyuubi. Sisi _gentle_ -nya meminta maaf dalam hati karena membawa wanita tak berdosa masuk ke rumah seorang pria yang tinggal sendiri. Sisi egoisnya malah tidak peduli, toh sekarang Itachi ingin segera tidur dikamarnya.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Itachi segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Di lift, Itachi menepuk dahinya. _Kyuubi 'kan masih di mobilku!_ Batinnya. Itachi akhirnya turun lagi untuk mengambil Kyuubi, dan menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

Saat Itachi membuka pintu apartemennya, Kyuubi bangun. Kyuubi kemudian mengomel karena digendong seperti beras. Kyuubi kemudian seenaknya masuk dan mengambil sekaleng bir dari kulkas Itachi. Dan meminumnya habis dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku ngantuk," kata Kyuubi mengucek-ucek matanya. Diliriknya sebuah handuk kecil, dan dia dengan seenaknya memakai handuk itu untuk mengelap mukanya, melunturkan semua _make up_ -nya.

"Hei, hei, ini kamarku," kata Itachi memprotes saat melihat Kyuubi membuka jas yang ia pakai dan melepas kuncirannya. Itachi panik saat Kyuubi mulai melepas kancing kemeja putihnya. "Oi, jangan sembarangan, Namikaze!"

"Apaan sih!? Aku mau tidur!" seru Kyuubi saat Itachi menahan tangannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kyuubi pun menendang Itachi Junior sampai si pemilik jatuh berguling-guling menahan sakit.

Kyuubi kemudian melepas rok ketat selututnya, juga kemeja putih miliknya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Itachi menutup matanya, menghormati wanita tersebut. Tapi iseng, ia mengintip wanita itu. Dan langsung membuatnya terhenyak.

 _Apa itu? Kenapa ia seperti memakai baju renang?_ Batin Itachi bingung dengan pakaian dalam yang Kyuubi pakai.

Kyuubi membuka resleting baju—yang menurut Itachi seperti baju renang wanita. "Kalau Kushina itu waras, aku pasti nggak pake baju ini!" Kyuubi membuka baju renang itu dan melemparnya ke tembok sekuat tenaga. Sekarang ia telanjang bulat, dan Itachi melotot kaget.

Kyuubi tidak memiliki payudara, dan Kyuubi memiliki penis seperti dirinya. Berarti selama ini Kyuubi itu cowok!? Lalu kenapa ia memiliki payudara dan berbadan melekuk ideal seperti perempuan!? Apa jangan-jangan karena baju renang yang ia pakai tadi!?

Kyuubi mulai memejamkan mata. Meski begitu, dia mencari kemeja putih miliknya dan memakainya kembali, meski tidak dikancingi. Kyuubi dengan seenaknya langsung tidur diranjang _king size_ milik Itachi, dan mendengkur.

Sekarang, kepala Itachi pusing. Berkat setengah mabuk dan misteri kelamin Kyuubi. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidur satu ranjang bersama Kyuubi. Toh sama-sama laki-laki kan?

* * *

"Ngh?" Kyuubi bangun dengan perasaan super mual. Dan perasaan mual itu sangat kuat sehingga memaksa Kyuubi mencari toilet dikamar ini. Beruntung, pintu terdekat di kamar itu adalah toilet. Kyuubi segera memuntahkan isi perutnya, padahal kemarin ia belum makan apa-apa.

Setelah puas muntah, Kyuubi yang masih setengah tidur kembali tiduran dengan posisi semula. "Mumpung hari libur, puas-puasin tidur dulu...," gumamnya kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sepuluh detik kemudian, wajah Kyuubi berubah pucat. "I, ini dimana?!" serunya panik. Apalagi dia hanya memakai kemeja putih miliknya tapi nggak dikancing.

 _Ngrr..._ , dengkuran halus terdengar disebelah Kyuubi. Kyuubi dengan wajah setengah takut membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh seseorang itu. Seorang berkulit putih dengan rambut raven panjang digerai dan keriput disamping hidungnya.

"GYAAA!" teriaknya histeris sambil menendang orang tak bersalah itu.

"ARGH!"

.

Wajah Kyuubi merah sempurna. Tak percaya bahwa semalam ia membongkar rahasia terbesarnya begitu saja pada anak bosnya ini. _Jashin-sama! Apa aku segitu mabuknya!?_ Batin Kyuubi nelangsa.

"Jadi, sudah siap cerita?" Itachi datang dari dapur membawakan dua buah mug berisi susu cokelat panas. Ditaruhnya sebuah mug dimeja kecil, jatahnya Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang sedang menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut mendelik tajam.

"Aku nggak maksa sih. Tapi aku PENASARAN," Itachi menekan kata terakhir, membuat Kyuubi semakin pucat. Penasaran seorang Uchiha itu benar-benar penasaran! Semuanya akan dicari sampai tuntas!

"Tch, baiklah!" Kyuubi mengeratkan selimutnya. Tapi sebelumnya, ia tergoda dengan bau manis susu cokelat panas, ia pun menyambar mug dimeja kecil itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Kaasan dan Tousan sejak awal ingin punya anak perempuan," ujar Kyuubi memulai. "Mereka cukup kecewa ketika yang lahir laki-laki. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk 'merubah'-ku menjadi perempuan."

"Dengan _crossdressing?_ " potong Itachi.

"Jangan dipotong!" seru Kyuubi mendelik lagi. Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka tidak ingin membuatku menjadi _transgender_ , jadi aku hanya dipakaikan baju perempuan saja," lanjut Kyuubi menunduk. "Aku hanya boleh bersikap seperti laki-laki kalau sedang pergi liburan ke rumah nenekku yang punya halaman seluas dua hektar. Tapi sayangnya mereka selalu membelikanku baju perempuan, mau tak mau aku memakainya."

Setelah aku berusia tujuh tahun, adik laki-lakiku lahir. Mereka senang-senang saja. Toh yang penting anak sulung mereka adalah anak perempuan." Kyuubi mendengus. "Yah, untung saja Naruto tidak malu memiliki kakak banci sepertiku."

"Kurasa kau bukan banci. Kau tidak _melambai_ seperti mereka," koreksi Itachi.

Kyuubi tertawa miris. "Bahkan setelah lulus SD, Kaasan memasukkanku ke SMP khusus perempuan. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya tempat itu! Aku bahkan sempat melihat adegan _yuri_ secara langsung! Skandal-skandal _yuri_ memang sudah biasa disana, tapi aku masih normal ya ampun! Aku juga nyaris menjadi korban mereka!"

Selesai SMP, Tousan tetap ingin aku di asrama. Aku menolak. Aku tidak mau berada di tempat penuh perempuan _belok_ seperti itu! Bisa-bisa rahasiaku nanti ketahuan! Bahkan nenekku dari pihak ibuku merayuku untuk mengikuti perintah ayahku. Ia bahkan mengiming-imingiku hadiah berupa mobil pribadi mewah. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Akhirnya, Naruto memintaku untuk menuruti saja keinginan ayahku."

"Dan kau menurut?" Itachi menaikkan alisnya.

"Satu-satunya orang yang tidak malu akan kehadiranku itu cuman Naruto. Tentu saja aku tidak mau mengecewakannya," jawab Kyuubi meminum susu cokelat panas. "Pada akhirnya, aku juga SMA di tempat penuh perempuan itu, tapi beda yayasan. Tapi setidaknya tidak separah waktu SMP. Aku memiliki cukup banyak teman. Masa SMA-ku tidak begitu buruk."

"Sisanya aku tahu. Ayahku merekrutmu setelah SMA dan kau langsung bekerja," lanjut Itachi mengangguk. "Yah, aku tidak memiliki pertanyaan kecuali satu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa-ehem-memiliki tubuh seperti perempuan? Aku masih tidak mengerti bagian itu," kata Itachi. "Yah, walau bisa kulihat pahamu memang mulus seperti perempuan."

"Kau mengejekku!?" Kyuubi melotot kesal. Itachi balik menatap tajam, meminta jawaban. Kyuubi berdengus. "Itu karena pakaian dalaman yang didesain sepupuku. Yang kau lihat seperti baju renang anak SD itu."

"Ohh... pantas saja," kata Itachi mengerti.

"Kau pasti jijik padaku. Berniat mengusirku dan tidak mau melihatku lagi," gumam Kyuubi pelan. Sangat menyesal kenapa ia kemarin membuka rahasianya begitu saja.

"Siapa saja yang tahu hal ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Keluarga besarku, kau dan seorang temanku," jawab Kyuubi lirih.

"Hm... baiklah. Kita makan siang sekarang," kata Itachi memakai jaketnya. "Ah ya, aku lupa. Kau pasti perlu bersiap-siap. Silahkan mandi atau langsung berganti baju. Aku akan menunggu dimobil saja. Kalau sudah selesai, tolong kunci lagi pintu apartemenku."

 _Blam!_ Pintu di tutup.

"Itu... kata-kata terpanjang yang diucapkannya...," Kyuubi sweatdrop.

Kyuubi akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan memakai bajunya. Lalu menyambar tasnya dan memakai _make up_ agar kelihatan seperti wanita betulan. Dan segera keluar dari apartemen Itachi, menguncinya, lalu pergi ke parkiran.

Entah mengapa sekarang perasaannya lebih ringan.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

 **#no edit**


	2. Chapter 2: Terlalu Tsundere

"Udah mandi?" tanya Itachi saat Kyuubi masuk ke mobilnya.

"Udah," jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Mau makan dimana?" Itachi memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Dimana sajalah. Aku lapar," jawab Kyuubi ikut memakai sabuk.

" _Gay bar?_ "

"Kau membawa perempuan ke tempat seperti itu? Kau akan dianggap gila, Uchiha," Kyuubi mendelik tajam.

"Dan rasanya beberapa saat yang lalu kau merasa malu menjadi perempuan," goda Itachi tersenyum puas.

Kyuubi menggeram. Rasanya ia tidak akan pernah menang adu bicara dengan Uchiha manapun di dunia ini. "Terserahlah!" Kyuubi memutuskan pembicaraan dan mulai membuka hpnya.

* * *

.

 **KAU LAKI-LAKI!?**

 **Naruto** itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto** -sensei!

Genre: Humor/comedy (yang garing), drama, romance

Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, wanita single yang menjadi sekertaris direktur. Cantik, anggun, tegas, dan tidak mudah didekati menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi, CEO perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, mengetahui rahasia terbesar wanita itu!? Alih-alih jijik, Itachi malah jatuh cinta? _What!?_

Rated: T, untuk saat ini

Pairing: ItaKyuu, dan akan bertambah disetiap chapnya.

Warning: Kyuubi jadi banci!#dicakar, **yaoi, shonen-ai, bxb** , typo everywhere, abal.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

* * *

Setelah berputar-putar di kota, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kafe kenalan Kyuubi. Biar dapet diskon gitu lho. Mereka 'kan gitu-gitu juga seorang yang bisa bokek—mungkin Kyuubi doang sih, Itachi mana mungkin.

" _Irasshaimasse!_ " seorang pria berambut cokelat pasir menyambut mereka. "Oh, Kyuubi, kah... dan bawa teman?"

"Hu-um," Kyuubi mengangguk. "Aku mau tempat privasi."

"Oke, oke! Yang dipojok atau yang didekat jendela?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum.

"Dekat jendela!/Dipojok!"

Pria itu terlihat bingung. "Jadinya maunya dimana?" ulangnya.

"Ish, dekat jendela aja, sih!" desak Kyuubi.

"Oke. Wanita yang menang," sindir Itachi membuat Kyuubi mendelik tajam.

"Yah, yah, kalau mau berantem jangan disini deh. Kalian mengganggu tamu-tamuku," kata pria itu menegahi, berkata santai. "Nah, kalau begitu, lewat sini."

Kyuubi dan Itachi mengikuti pria itu. Lalu duduk di berhadapan di tempat mereka.

"Mau pesan apa?" pria itu mengeluarkan notesnya. "Kami hari ini punya _appetizer_ berupa _sweet canape strawberry_ yang-astaga! Enak banget serius! Dan khusus hari ini, _main course_ -nya adalah _apricots and pistachio stuffed turkey roulade,_ dessert pie apel, _ice cream sandwich_ , dan manisan! _Recommeded_!"

"Shu," panggil Kyuubi datar. Pria itu menengok. "Sejak kapan kafe-mu mendadak jadi restoran bintang lima?"

"Yah, kupikir kalian lagi kencan dan ingin makan makanan restoran bintang lima gitu," jawab Shukaku-lengkapnya. "Kau itu 'kan _tsundere_. Jadi sebagai sahabatmu, aku harus pekalah."

"Aku bukan _tsundere!_ "

"Orang _tsundere_ mana mungkin mengakui dirinya _tsundere_ , Kyuu," sahut Shukaku.

"Aku mau pesan _omurice_ ," kata Itachi. "Dan _cola_ dingin."

"Yah, padahal aku serius dengan rekomendasiku tadi," kata Shukaku pura-pura murung sambil menulis pesanan Itachi.

"Semalam aku habis mabuk. Rasanya aneh kalau makan itu semua," sahut Itachi.

"Jadi, semalam kau habis mabuk bersama Kyuu? Wow, pasti kau cukup dekat dengan Kyuu," ujar Shukaku kagum. Soalnya Kyuubi biasanya tidak suka mabuk didepan orang asing. "Yah, berarti Kyuubi sudah bisa berteman dengan baik. Hiks, aku terharu Kyuu."

"Apaan sih? Kau benar-benar tidak jelas," dengus Kyuubi. "Dah sana! Buruan, aku lapar!"

"Lha, pesananmu jadinya apa?"

"Samain saja sama dia! Tapi aku maunya jus apel," jawab Kyuubi. "Oh ya, s-sama pie apel."

"Oke, deh! Kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu!" Shukaku melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dipintu dapur.

"Itu teman yang kau bilang?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya," jawab Kyuubi singkat. "Sabaku Shukaku, dia sebenarnya sepupu jauhku."

"Hn."

Hening...

"Kau... marah?" tanya Kyuubi ragu-ragu.

"Soal apa?" Itachi menatap balik wanit—ehem, pria didepannya ini.

"Yah... kupikir aku telah membohongimu, rekan-rekanku dan semua orang yang mengenalku tentang kelamin-ku...," jawab Kyuubi dengan suara lirih. Kyuubi menunduk. "Shukaku bahkan syok beberapa hari setelah tahu tentang hal itu."

"Aku cukup kecewa," kata Itachi terus terang. "Siapa sangka, Namikaze Kyuubi, sekertaris direktur Uchiha Corp. yang dielu-elukan sangat manis, tegas, sulit didekati, dan lainnya adalah seorang laki-laki?"

"Mendengar kau banyak bicara rasanya membuatku kesal," ucap Kyuubi mengganti topik. "Dan kalau kau mau berbicara tentang hal itu, pelankanlah suaramu, Keriput. Ini tuh rahasia!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Keriput," gerutu Itachi. "Ini tanda lahir, Namikaze, tanda lahir."

"Anggap saja itu panggilan sayangku untukmu," tawa Kyuubi.

 _Degh_ , Itachi terperangah. Jantungnya terasa berdebar. Rasanya senang melihat Kyuubi tertawa riang begitu. Tapi ia segera mengabaikannya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Sayang."

 _BLUSH!_ Wajah Kyuubi berubah merah. "Ap-apaan sih?!"

 _Duh, imutnya!_ Batin Itachi tertawa kecil. _Godain lagi ah..._ "Kau tahu, aku ini _belok_. Dan sekarang aku sudah tahu kau laki-laki," jeda Itachi biar dramatis. "Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku, Kyuu-chan~"

"B-b-b-bu-bukannya tipemu itu tipe _m-manly?_ " Kyuubi mendadak berubah menjadi Hinata, gugup dan gagap secara bersamaan. Rona merah menghiasi wajah sampai telinga.

"Itu sih dulu. Sekarang tipeku itu _bishounen_ (1)," jelas Itachi puas dengan reaksi Kyuubi.

"K-kalau begitu lebih baik kau singkirkan perasaanmu itu. A-aku 'kan besok akan ditunangkan...," kata Kyuubi lirih masih dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Memangnya siapa calonmu?" tanya Itachi penasaran. Kalau Kyuubi bertunangan dan menikah dengan pria, maka otomatis Kyuubi akan jadi _belok_ juga. Kan ada temen seper- _belok_ -an(?).

"Itu dia! Aku tidak tahu sama sekali! Tch, orangtua iblis! Kenapa mereka sangat yakin calonku itu akan sangat cocok untukku?!" Kyuubi menggerutu. "Mereka bilang, kami berdua sudah saling kenal!"

"Jangan-jangan Shukaku?"

"Mustahil," sergah Kyuubi cepat. "Kaasan dan Tousan tidak akan sudi menunangkanku dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Shukaku itu... ng, _partner in crime_ -ku. Kata mereka, bisa gawat Jepang kalau kami menikah. Satu negara bisa hancur katanya," jawab Kyuubi nyengir. "Lagipula, Shukaku _straight_."

Shukaku kemudian datang membawa pesanan mereka. "Maaf lama menunggu, dua _omurice_ , cola, jus apel, dan pie apel sudah siap," katanya.

"Ah ya, _arigatou_ ," kata Kyuubi tersenyum kecil.

"Sip! Kalau mau nambah, bilang ya! Sampai nanti!" Shukaku segera pergi kedapur, seraya ngedip-ngedip tidak jelas pada Itachi.

Kyuubi dan Itachi segera menghabiskan makanan mereka. Dalam sekejap, makanan mereka ludes dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Itachi menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyuubi dan diiyakan. Mereka segera meluncur ke rumah Namikaze dengan mobil Itachi.

* * *

"Dobe, siapa yang bersama kakakmu itu?" Sasuke melirik kakak sahabat tapi mesranya dari jendela. Tampak kakak Naruto sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria dimobil di depan gerbang rumah Naruto. "Kau bilang, besok kakakmu akan bertunangan dengan orang asing?"

"APA!? KYUU- **NEE** MULAI KE JALAN YANG SESAT!?" seru Naruto kaget. "MANA-MANA!? AKU MAU LIHAT!"

Sasuke memberikan jalan. Naruto langsung berteriak heboh melihat kakaknya mengobrol akrab dengan si pria asing. Lalu setelah mengobrol kira-kira lima menit, pria itu pun pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Astaga, Kaasan pasti histeris kalau tahu! Apalagi semalam Kyuu- **nee** nggak pulang dan membuat seisi rumah panik! Lalu pulang diantar seorang laki-laki!?" kata Naruto panik. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Teme?"

"Jangan beritahu Kaasan-mu kalau begitu," jawab Sasuke. "Lagipula, siapa tahu itu hanya teman kakakmu."

"Itu mustahil! Kyuu- **nee** hanya punya **sangat sedikit** teman!" seru Naruto. "Yang kutahu teman laki-lakinya itu Shukaku-nii, ... hanya Shukaku-nii!"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. "Kau bisa mengintrogasinya nanti, Dobe."

Sayangnya Naruto sudah berlari keluar kamarnya dan menghampiri Kyuubi yang baru masuk rumah. "KYUU- **NEE**!" Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah ajaib sahabatnya.

"Oh, Naruto, _tadaima_ ," kata Kyuubi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kyuu-nee! Kyuu-nee! Itu tadi siapa yang mengantar Kyuu-nee pulang?" bisik Naruto seraya memeluk kakaknya yang lebih tinggi 3 cm.

"Oh, semalam aku mabuk dikantor. Jadi aku diantar oleh rekan kerjaku yang kebetulan juga menginap dikantor," jawab Kyuubi berbohong. "Kau sudah makan siang? Kaasan dimana?" dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Udah, kok! Kalau Kaasan tadi pergi ke butik-nya Mikoto-baasan. Nggak tahu deh ngapain. Kalau Tousan lagi diruang kerjanya," jawab Naruto riang sambil melepas pelukannya. "Kyuu-nee udah makan belum? Mau Naru buatin makanan?"

"Udah kok. Tadi sempet mampir ke kafe Shu," jawab Kyuubi. "Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamarku dulu. Dah Naru—eh, ada Anak Ayam."

"Hai, Rubah-nee(?)," balas Sasuke setengah hati.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku, ya. Awas kau!" ancam Kyuubi memelototi Sasuke seraya berjalan ke kamarnya. Naruto tertawa.

"Yuk, Sas! Kita main PS!" ajak Naruto menarik Sasuke ke kamarnya.

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut merah menyala bersenandung riang, berjalan menuju kamar anak _gadis_ -nya. Besok adalah hari bertunangan anak _gadis_ yang paling ia banggakan. Tentu saja besok hari yang membahagiakan, kan? Ah, kalau dibayangkan rasanya sedih sih harus kehilangan anak sulungnya itu. Tapi selama ia bahagia bersama calonnya, kenapa tidak?

 _Toktoktok_ , ia mengetuk pintu kamar anak sulungnya itu. "Kyuu-chan, Kaasan boleh masuk?" ujar wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Kyuubi, Kushina.

"Masuk saja, nggak dikunci, kok," sahut Kyuubi dari dalam.

Kushina segera masuk ke kamar anaknya. "Kyuu-chan sudah memutuskan untuk memakai baju apa besok?" tanya Kushina mendekati Kyuubi, lalu duduk disebelah anaknya. "Kaasan punya baju lumayan imut dan sopan buat kamu. Kalau mau, besok dipakai juga boleh, kok!"

"Boleh kulihat?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Jeng jeng!" Kushina mengeluarkan baju yang ia bicarakan. Sebuah blus _peach_ polos dan rok lipat 4 cm diatas lutut bermotif polkadot warna _peach_ yang lebih tua. "Bagus kan? Kalau nggak salah, Kyuu-chan punya ikat rambut yang ada pompomnya itu kan ya? Kayaknya cocok deh kalau dipakai sama ini!"

"Ah, iya bagus. Aku punya sepatu yang cocok untuk ini," timpal Kyuubi tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Kyaa! Pasti besok kamu manis deh!" Kushina berseru-seru girang. "Calonmu pasti benar-benar bersyukur memiliki pasangan seperti Kyuu-chan! Aku yakin!"

"Ah, ahahaha," Kyuubi tertawa dipaksakan.

Kushina yang menyadari itu kemudian menatap Kyuubi menyalahkan diri. "Kaasan... egois, ya?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Yah, masa' ia terang-terangan ngomong, "Iya, Kaasan egois, pake banget!" 'Kan nggak enak.

"Maaf, ya. Karena Kaasan egois, kamu jadi begini... Tapi Kyuu-chan, Kaasan benar-benar ingin punya anak perempuan. Maaf, kalau Kaasan egois. Maafkan Kaasan," mata Kushina berkaca-kaca. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja ia mengerti Kyuubi benar-benar terpaksa atas ego miliknya.

Kyuubi menunduk. "Y-yah, itu 'kan permintaan Kaasan, aku mana bisa menolak," sergah Kyuubi. _Apalagi dipaksa_.

"Pasti berat ya, dipaksa bertunangan," Kushina tertawa miris. Entah mengapa ia merasa menyesal memaksa Kyuubi atas seluruh egonya. Baik menginginkan anak perempuan dan pertunangan ini. Apalagi melihat Kyuubi sudah tumbuh sebesar ini. "Kaasan pasti sudah kabur dengan pacar Kaasan kalau dipaksa bertunangan."

"Aku 'kan nggak punya pacar. Dan juga, kalau aku kabur, Mito-baasan pasti akan menyeretku kembali," sahut Kyuubi nyengir. "Memang kesal sih, kalau tiba-tiba ditunangkan seperti itu, apalagi dengan orang yang tidak kukenal."

Dahi Kushina berkerut. "Kyuu-chan kenal kok."

Kini dahi Kyuubi yang berkerut. "Kaasan tahu temanku itu sedikit."

"Tapi serius, kau kenal! Dan menurut calon mertuamu, kalian cukup dekat," kata Kushina. "Dan Kaasan hanya bisa bicara sampai situ. Nggak ada _clue_ lagi, biar _suprise!_ "

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa calonku itu tahu aku... laki-laki?" tanya Kyuubi hati-hati.

"Hmm... kalian berdua tahu akan ditunangkan, tapi sama-sama nggak tahu siapa orangnya. Jadi ya... gitu deh," jawab Kushina nyengir. "Pokoknya, dia pria baik-baik dari kalangan baik-baik pula. Dia pilihan terbaik untukmu."

"Kalaupun dibilang pilihan terbaik, rasanya aneh kalau aku belum tahu orangnya."

"Orangtuanya pun kenal baik dengan Kaasan dan Tousan. Kami bersahabat," sambung Kushina.

"Jadi tujuan kalian menunangkan kami untuk apa?"

"Yah, pasti sangat jarang ada gadis yang akan menerimamu apa adanya setelah Kaasan ng... merombakmu(?). Kaasan cerita deh ke sahabat Kaasan itu. Nah, sahabat Kaasan mengusulkan untuk menunangkanmu dengan anaknya. Jadi... ya gitu deh," jelas Kushina. "Ini semua untukmu, kok, Kyuu-chan. Bukan ego Kaasan lagi."

"Tapi masih ada niat terselubungnya kan?"

"Hehehe," Kushina nyengir. Kemudian Kushina memeluk Kyuubi. "Apapun yang terjadi, Kaasan akan selalu menyayangimu, kok."

"A-apaan sih, Kaasan? Jangan mendadak begini dong!" wajah Kyuubi memerah.

"Duh, padahal Kaasan kan hanya bicara sebagai ibu-anak. Bukan wanita-pria," goda Kushina. "Baru gitu doang udah merah kayak tomat. Kalau _seme_ -mu yang bilang, 'aku mencintaimu', gimana reaksi Kyuu-chan ya?"

"I-ih! Udah, Kaasan!" seru Kyuubi. "Ganti topik! Ganti topik!"

"Kyuu-chan tidak pernah jatuh cinta ya... jadi masih malu-malu kalau ada yang bersikap romantis padamu," komentar Kushina. "Yah, lama-lama juga nggak malu-malu."

" _Geez!_ Kaasan mah!" Kyuubi menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk.

"Hehehe," Kushina mencubit hidung Kyuubi. "Anak Kaasan kok manis semua ya? Keturunan Kaasan semua nih! Heheheh..."

"Iih, Kaasan narsis," tawa Kyuubi.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kyuu-chan, besok pasti kau gugup. Tapi, tenanglah. Tidak akan seburuk itu," kata Kushina tersenyum menenangkan. "Tanpa sadar, pasti acaranya sudah lewat."

"Iya. Aku tahu," kata Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Pasti sekarang kau mengantuk. Kaasan tinggal, ya?" Kushina menciup kening Kyuubi. " _Oyasuminasai,_ Kyuu-chan."

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Kaasan," balas Kyuubi tersenyum tipis.

 _Blam_ , pintu kamar Kyuubi ditutup.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Kaasan... nggak usah pake acara cium dikening kek..."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

 **(1)Bishounen:** Cowok cantik

A/N: Oh ya, pasti pada bingung. Kyuubi dichap sebelumnya kayak benci banget sama MinaKushi, sekarang kok, mendadak bersikap wajar seperti seorang anak?

Yaah... kita tahu bahwa Kyuubi itu seorang _tsundere_ akut yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Makanya dia kayak melebih-lebihkan, tapi sebenernya nggak gitu-gitu amat. Ngerti bahasaku nggak? Oke, terserahlah.

Chap depan sudah pasti akan menceritakan ttg pertunangan Kyuubi dengan calonnya. Hmmm... Calonnya siapa yaa? Awww... wkwkwk/apaansih!#plak

And thanks sudah mau membaca, fav, follow, and review fic abal ini. *kissbye*

 **Balasan review:**

Itakun (Guest)

Iya, aku usahakan cepet kok. Makasih mau baca *peluk*

 **Vilan616**

Tenang, Sasunaru itu pair no.2, rencananya sih bakalan ada ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, dll. Yah, mereka akan muncul pada waktunya~

 **Akira Hikari406**

Wah sayangnya calonnya Kyuu belom tau nih siapa *JENG JENG* XD Ini update!

 **Nico984**

 _Hint_ ItaKyuu udah muncul kok, cuman masih goda-godaan doang. Belom adegan ranjang#WOI

 **Tectona Grandis**

Hmm... aku bakalan bikin _fanart_ Kyuu-chan versi _male and female human_ -nya. Yah, itu sih imajinasiku juga XD ntar kalo jadi, kukasih linknya di beberapa chap kedepan. Hehe...

 **The Genius Sya**

Oh? Kagum kenapa? karena sifat Kyuubi yang mendadak penurut? HOHOHO SAYA JUGA! *BOOM

 **Diena Luna no Azalea**

Sebenernya Itachi memang syok, tapi nggak syok-syok amat. Ya biasalah, Uchiha. Gengsinya tinggi XD /dibakar. Iya makasih saya semangat! Thanks!

 **Yuu Yukimura**

Iya ini lanjut, makasih udah mau baca XD


	3. Chap 3: Acara Pertunangan--atau Rencana?

"Astaga, Kyuu-nee... Kyuu-nee cantik banget!" Naruto terperangah melihat Kyuubi yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hehehe, makasih!" Kyuubi tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tapi kok ada cabe di gigi Kyuu-nee?"

"EH MASA?!"

"Nggak ding. Aku bercanda."

"AH! NARU! ITU YANG KAMU DUDUKIN ADA KECOAK!"

"AKKH!"

"Nggak ding, Neesan bercanda."

Naruto manyun, kakaknya selalu bisa membalas semua kejahilannya. Ini tidak adil!

* * *

.

 **KAU LAKI-LAKI!?**

 **Naruto** itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto** -sensei!

Genre: Humor/comedy (yang garing), drama, romance

Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, wanita single yang menjadi sekertaris direktur. Cantik, anggun, tegas, dan tidak mudah didekati menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi, CEO perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, mengetahui rahasia terbesar wanita itu!? Alih-alih jijik, Itachi malah jatuh cinta? _What!?_

Rated: T, untuk saat ini

Pairing: ItaKyuu, dan akan bertambah disetiap chapnya.

Warning: Kyuubi jadi banci!#dicakar, **yaoi, shonen-ai, bxb** , typo everywhere, abal. INI CHAPTER YANG MAKSA BANGET

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

* * *

"Itachi! Anterin Kaasama dan Tousama jalan-jalan, yuk!" ajak Mikoto tersenyum manis pada putra sulungnya.

"Lho? Nggak sama Sasuke saja?" tanya Itachi balik. "Tumben."

"Hehehe, soalnya Sasuke mau main ke rumah Naru-chan!" jawab Mikoto tersenyum. "Yuk, anterin kami! Kamu lagi nggak ada kerjaan kan?"

"Baiklah," kata Itachi bangkit dari sofa. "Kaasama dan Tousama mau kemana?"

"L _ocation_ -nya Kaasama kasih lewat GARIS(1), ya. Kaasama mau siap-siap dulu!" jawab Mikoto meninggalkan Itachi, menuju kamarnya bersama Fugaku.

Satu jam kemudian, keluarga Uchiha minus Sasuke ini pun berangkat ke lokasi yang sudah Mikoto berikan pada Itachi. Cukup jauh, sih, kalau dari rumah, tapi demi menyenangkan hati kedua orangtuanya, Itachi mau mengantar.

Ngomong-ngomong, Itachi benar-benar merasa seperti supir. Sendirian dibangku depan, sementara kedua orangtuanya dibelakang bermesraan. Biasanya kalau ada Sasuke disebelahnya, mereka akan mengobrol tentang kehidupan SMA Sasuke yang tidak jelas karena seorang makhluk kuning bernama Naruto. Dan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa Itachi mengerti. Sasuke bilang, mereka berduanya hanya sabahat. Tapi Itachi pernah memergoki mereka berciuman di kamar Sasuke. Entahlah, hanya mereka dan Jashin-sama yang tahu.

"Ng? Tempat ini...," Itachi menatap daerah ini familiar.

"Belok kanan, Sayang," kata Mikoto menginstrupsi. Itachi menurut. "Nah, berhenti disini." Itachi menurut lagi.

 _Jadi beneran disini..._ , batin Itachi cukup terkejut orangtuanya bisa tahu tempat ini.

"Aku langsung pulang, ya, Kaasama, Tousama?" pamit Itachi.

"Eits!" seru Mikoto. "Kamu belum bawa oleh-oleh buat Sasuke. Sekalian beli makanan disini saja."

 _Oleh-oleh?_ Batin Itachi bingung. "Hn, baiklah," Itachi memutuskan menurut. Dia mematikan mobil dan ikut masuk ke dalam bersama orangtuanya.

"Hmm... mana ya, mana ya...," gumam Mikoto celingak-celinguk.

"Miko-chan! Sini, sini!" seorang wanita berambut merah mengangkat tangannya, berseru memanggil Mikoto.

"Oh, Kushi-chan!" Itachi terkejut saat Mikoto menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya menghampiri wanita itu.

Dan Itachi membulatkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Itachi.

"Eh? Itachi?/Kyuubi?"

Kedua ibu itu menyeringai. Sementara kedua ayah itu menghela nafas, maklum.

* * *

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai dari awal," Minato berdeham pelan. "Kita sudah saling kenal, baik pihak Keluarga Uchiha dan pihak Namikaze. Kyuubi maupun Itachi juga sudah saling kenal."

"Kaasan nggak bohong kan? Kau kenal baik dengan Itachi-kun," ujar Kushina menyenggol Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf, aku masih belum mengerti," ujar Itachi. Entah mengapa otaknya sekarang mendadak korslet.

"Jadi begini, Itachi. Kaasama dan Tousama ingin menunangkanmu dengan Kyuubi-chan," jelas Mikoto tersenyum manis.

"Oh—tunggu, apa!?"

"Eh? Jangan bilang Itachi-kun lagi suka sama Kyuu-chan?" tanya Kushina cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi Itachi.

"Nggak nggak nggak. Mana mungkin!" jawab Kyuubi dengan pipi merah.

" _Arara_ , wajahmu merah lho, Kyuubi-chan," goda Mikoto berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"I-itu... ng..."

"Kyuu-chan sih sering malu-malu kalau digodain, Miko-chan!" jelas Kushina. "Dia itu tipe _tsun-tsun_ gitu!"

"Heee...," Mikoto tersenyum.

"Fugaku juga sering memperhatikan kalian di kantor. Kalian tampak dekat, kok," kata Minato ikut nimbrung. Fugaku mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku dan Kyuubi hanya teman dekat saja, kok, Minato-san," sergah Itachi. "Kami tidak punya hubungan dekat seperti yang kalian kira."

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, kalian harus memiliki hubungan dekat yang kami kira," ucap Mikoto membalikkan kalimat Itachi. "Kalian 'kan hari ini sudah resmi menjadi tunangan. Hanya saja belum punya cincin."

"Kalian juga harus pindah ke rumah yang sudah kami siapkan," ujar Fugaku akhirnya membuka suara.

"EH!?" Itachi dan Kyuubi melotot ke arah Fugaku.

"Apa kalian segitu nggak maunya menerima pertunangan ini?" Mikoto mulai berair mata buaya. "Padahal kami sangat ingin kalian segera menikah..."

"Ah, bu-bukan begitu, Mikoto-san... hanya saja... anu...," Kyuubi panik melihat Mikoto menangis. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka membuat orang lain menangis karena dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, Kyuu-chan setuju, yah? Itachi-kun bagaimana? Masa' mau melihat ibumu menangis karena kau tidak membahagiakannya?" Kushina mendesak. "Kamu mau jadi anak durhaka?! Terus dikutuk jadi batu!?"

 _Serem..._ , batin Minato dan Fugaku yang melihat akting dan paksaan istri mereka.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Sejujurnya aku merasa kaget dan kesal pada Kaasama dan Tousama yang nggak memberitahuku sebelumnya. Jadi aku merasa belum siap untuk pertunangan dadakan ini."

"Jadi Itachi-kun setuju kalau sudah tidak kaget dan kesal? Oke, apa kamu sudah tidak kaget dan kesal?" tanya Kushina dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Minato tertawa. "Maksud Kushina mungkin, kamu setuju kalau sudah siap tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kalau begitu, kami akan memindahkan barang-barang kalian," kata Fugaku.

"Lho? Buat apa?" tanya Kyuubi bingung.

"Tentu saja kalian akan tinggal satu rumah. Aku ingin acara pertunangan kalian minggu depan. Sampai saat itu kalian harus sudah saling mencintai. Paham?" Fugaku menatap tajam Itachi dan Kyuubi bergantian. Perintahnya adalah mutlak!

"EEHHH?!"

Kyuubi langsung menengok ke arah Minato dan memasang wajah memelas, _plis Tousan, jangan buat aku tinggal bersama keriput itu_ , pesannya. Minato hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng, _maaf, tidak bisa Kyuu-chan._ Kyuubi meratapi nasibnya.

"Pasti kalian ingin mengobrol-ngobrol sejenak. Kami akan tinggal kalian beberapa menit, ya!" Kushina mengedip ke arah Kyuubi dan Itachi, kemudian mendorong Minato, Fugaku dan Mikoto ke meja lain yang agak jauh.

Hening.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalian datang lagi ya! Kupikir siapa saat rekanku bilang pelanggan di meja nomor 4 berisik sekali. Ternyata kalian! Hahaha, pasti kalian keenakan 'kan saat mencoba resep makanan dari kafeku ini!? Fufufufu!" Datang tak diundang, Shukaku muncul menyapa mereka.

Eh? Author belum bilang ya kalau rencana pertunangan ini diselenggarakan di kafenya Shukaku? Eh, barusan bilang. Lupakan.

"O-oh, Shu..."

"Oh ya, Kyuu, bukannya kau bilang hari ini kau ada acara? Ngg, pertunanganmu dengan seseorang ya? Kenapa kau ada disini? Jangan bilang kalau kau kabur dari acara itu!?" tuduh Shukaku dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Nggak kok..."

"Oh ya, tadi sepertinya aku mendengar suara Kushina-baasan dan Minato-jiisan... Yah, aku tadi sibuk didapur menghitung penghasilanku bulan ini... jadi aku tidak melihat keluar," cerocos Shukaku. "Apa berarti mereka disini? Eh, itu mereka bersama orang asing—tunggu, jangan bilang..."

"Bilang apa?"

"Jangan bilang tunanganmu itu dia!?" Shukaku dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk Itachi.

"Ada masalah?" Itachi menatap tajam Shukaku karena menunjuknya.

Shukaku malah tertawa keras. "Sudah kuduga, Kyuu! Kau pasti akan dijodohkan dengan orang ini! Ahahaha! Kalian cocok sekali!"

Pipi Kyuubi memerah. "Cocok darimana!?"

"Ahahahha, tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, pokoknya kalian cocok!" jawab Shukaku masih tertawa. "Dan aku mendukung kalian kok!"

"Aku mau bicara sebentar dengan Kyuubi, bisa kau pergi dulu?" pinta Itachi dingin.

"Oke! Maaf mengganggu kalian!" Shukaku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Haah... dia berisik sekali," gumam Itachi. "Aku heran kenapa dia bisa menjadi teman dekatmu."

"Harusnya kau ngaca. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi teman dekatku juga," dengus Kyuubi.

Itachi mengibaskan tangannya, mengganti topik. "Aku bisa melihat sisi positif dari pertunangan ini," kata Itachi.

"Positif? Bagimu, Keriput! Aku mana mau satu atap dengan gay sepertimu!" desis Kyuubi sinis. "Apalagi kau sudah tahu rahasiaku, jangan-jangan kau mau memperkosaku saat aku tidur huh!?"

"Tch, dengarkan aku dulu, Kyuubi Sayang." Kyuubi mendelik, meski pipinya memerah. "Satu, kau bisa dengan bebas memakai baju lelaki dirumah kita nantinya. Tidak ada yang akan mengomelimu hanya karena kau memakai baju laki-laki. Dua, kau bisa menggunakan dapurmu sendiri—kalau tidak salah, salah satu hobimu memasak bukan? Kau pernah bilang padaku dulu, kau sering diusir dari dapur saat memasak untuk dirimu sendiri oleh ibumu karena ibumu ingin memasak untuk makan siang."

Alis Kyuubi naik, tanda tertarik.

"Sepertinya dengan alasan seperti itu saja kau sudah tertarik," Itachi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, apa sisi positif bagimu?" tanya Kyuubi agak curiga. "Kau sudah punya apartemen sendiri sebelumnya."

"Tinggal sendirian diapartemen sebenarnya cukup membuatku pusing sendiri. Terkadang aku pulang malam dan belum makan malam. Kalau aku tinggal denganmu, kau bisa memasakkan makan malam untukku. Lalu kalau di apartemen, aku jarang membersihkannya karena sibuk. Kalau kau tinggal denganku, rumah yang kutempati pasti akan tetap kinclong setiap hari."

"Jadi kau membuatku seperti pembantu, huh!?" Kyuubi mencubit tangan Itachi keras-keras.

"Yah, kira-kira seperti simbiosis mutualisme," jawab Itachi meringis sakit.

Kyuubi menimbang-nimbang. "Hmm... baiklah. Demi kebebasanku," gumam Kyuubi.

"Hn," Itachi mengangguk. Diam-diam dia menyeringai.

* * *

"Eh? Kyuu-nee bakalan pindah ke rumah barunya sama tunangannya itu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya penjelasan Kushina.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku saja belum melihat tunangannya! Kok Kaasan sudah memutuskannya sendiri, sih!?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku bahkan belum puas tidur bersama Kyuu-nee!"

 _Kok, agak ambigu ya?_

"Hehehe, mereka sendiri kok yang memutuskannya!" kilah Kushina.

"Jadi... Kyuu-nee nggak tinggal disini bareng Naru lagi? Hiks, hiks," Naruto mulai menangis. "Aku nggak mau Kyuu-nee tunangan sama tunangannya! Nggak mauuu! HUEE!"

"Astaga, Naruto! Kau sudah 16 tahun! Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan!" tegur Kushina.

"Habis... nanti nggak ada yang ngejahilin Naru, nggak ada yang bantuin Naru ngerjain PR, nggak ada yang masakin Naru ramen _cup_ , nggak ada yang... yang... huwaaa!"

Entah mengapa Kushina menjadi tidak enak hati. Benar juga kata Naruto. Kalau Kyuubi pindah, tidak ada lagi yang secara sukarela membersihkan kandang Kurama—rubah peliharaan mereka yang galak, tidak ada lagi yang membersihkan rumah sampai kinclong, tidak ada lagi yang bisa digodain—

"HUWAAA...! KYUU-CHAN...! JANGAN TINGGAL DENGAN ITACHI-KUN! TINGGAL SAJA DISINI SAMPAI AKU MATI! HUEEE!" Kushina memeluk Naruto dan ikut menangis.

"HUEEE!"

Dasar ibu anak aneh...

"Kaasan sama Naru kenapa?" Panjang umur! Orangnya pun datang dengan wajah aneh melihat ibu dan adiknya.

"KYUU-CHAN/KYUU-NEE!" kedua orang itu segera memeluk Kyuubi dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Apaan sih?" Kyuubi yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung keduanya sambil menenangkan mereka.

"Lho? Ada apaan nih? Kyuu-chan lagi _free hug_ ya? Tumben! Tousan ikut dong!" Minato yang baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya menghampiri mereka dan ikut berpelukan. "Berpelukan!" katanya dengan nada _teletubbies_.

"Ish! Tousan kenapa ikut-ikutan sih! Berat nih! Aududuh! KYA!" Kyuubi yang tidak bisa menahan beban mereka semua langsung terjatuh ke lantai, bersamaan dengan Naruto, Kushina dan Minato. " _Ittai..._."

"Kyuu-nee, hiks, kenapa pake acara jatoh segala sih? Tangan Naru sakit nih," kata Naruto sebal.

"Itu karena kalian semua memelukku, _Baka Otouto!_ " dengus Kyuubi kesal. "Dan kau menimpaku, dasar ramen _maniac!_ Kau itu berat!"

"Ehehehe, Kaasan bakalan kangen deh kalau Kyuu-chan lagi PMS begini," kata Kushina memeluk Kyuubi lebih erat. "Hmm, Kyuu-chan bau apel."

"Mana-mana?" Minato ikut mencium bau Kyuubi.

"Hentikan! Itu geli!" seru Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut ibu, adik, dan ayahnya.

Setelah Kyuubi berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibu, adik dan ayahnya, Kyuubi segera berkata, "Naru kalau mau mampir ke rumahku boleh, kok!"

"Eh? Naru doang? Kaasan sama Tousan nggak boleh?" Kushina kembali berlinang air mata. "KYUU-CHAN JAHAT!"

"Maksudku, Kaasan sama Tousan juga boleh, kok. Tapi kalau mau mampir bilang-bilang ya," koreksi Kyuubi. _Bisa gawat kalau aku ketahuan mereka pake celana..._

"Hehehe, tenang. Paling Kaasan cuman mengendap-endap kerumah Kyuu-chan terus malingin foto Kyuu-chan sama Itachi-kun lagi naena... heheheheh... _,_ " Kushina _ngeces_. Kyuubi merinding setengah mati.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah mau seranjang dengan si Keriput itu!_ Batin Kyuubi bertekad.

.

(1) Pelesetan Line :v

 **TBC**

 **Pendek? Maaf, sengaja :v WB menguasai otakku!**

 **BTW, MAAF ATAS KENGARETANNYA! AUTHOR SUDAH MASUK SEKOLAH JADI MULAI SIBUK! MANA SABTU-MINGGU JUGA EKSKUL LAGI! KUH! APALAGI AUTHOR NYARIS LUPA SAMA JALAN CERITANYA! HADEUH! KEMUNGKINAN BESAR, CERITANYA BAKALAN MELENCENG DARI CERITA YANG PERNAH MAMPIR KE OTAK AUTHOR. JADI GITU DEH :V**

 **DAN BTW(2) KOK BANYAK YANG NGIRA ITACHI JADI TUNANGANNYA KYUU-CHAN SIH!? APA AKU TERLALU KERAS MENGODE KALIAN PARA READERS CINTAKU? HIKSS, JADI GA SUPRISE DEH!**

 **AH, KEBANYAKAN BACOT SAYA. BALES REVIEW DULU DEH**

 **Diena Luna no Azalea**

BENAR! ANDA TIDAK MENDAPATKAN APA-APA DAN DIPOTONG PAJAK PLN#PLAK! Tapi keknya Kyuu-chan belom ikhlas banget deh. baru setengah hati... hikss...

 **Sya - The Hazelnut**

Memang calonnya Itachi, LOL. Untung saja doamu terkabulkan XD Thank you udah manjangin ripiu, aku semangat!

itakun (Guest)

Tuh kan! Banyak yang nebak calonnya itu Itachi! Mungkin chap depan NejiGaa belom muncul. Tunggu mereka di chap-chap depan yaa~

 **GrandpaGyu**

Heleh, terjawablah sudah dichap ini siapa calonnya! jeng jeng! Yeps! Ganbarimasu!

 **Baby Gannie**

Iya ya, kalau mereka akur auranya gimana gitu XD ini sudah lanjut~

1432(Guest)

Dia memang akut tsun terjawab di chap ini~

 **Nico984**

Iya, pengennya sih gitu. Tapi Author belom pro nulis naena, padahal sering baca#WHUT D'X Terjawab yah di chap ini~

 **itakyuu**

Iya, itu orangnya *nunjuk Itachi*. Iya dong, Kyuu memang cute kalau saya crossdress XD

 **Sya - The Hazelnut**

AKU TERHARUU! KAMU BENER-BENER NUNGGUIN FIC ABAL DAN GAJE INI!? AKU TERHARUUU

 **inchan88**

Iya. Jarang2 ItaKyuu. Kalau pun ada, jarang yg bener-bener fav. meski banyak fav ku :v kujuga suka karakter Kyuubi. Jangan-jangan kita jodoh, inchan-san#ga. Iya aku setuju. Harus Itachi gak boleh yang lain! ITAKYUU FOREVER!

Ini sudah next!

 **Akira Hikari406**

Tapi panggilan sayang mereka tetap "Keriput" dan "Sayang/Rubah Cintaku" eaakk! Lol. Itachi memang sudah ngaku ia gay pada Kyuu-chan! Jadi... ehem, *lenny face*

Yak! Terimakasih sudah mau membaca. Update... tidak tahu karena saya sibuk. Jadi... ya gitu, tungguin aja. siapa tau tiba2 apdet :v

Dadah! Sampai jumpa chap depan!


	4. Chapter 4: Lebih mengenalimu

"Jadi... bagaimana pembagian kamarnya, Keriput? Aku ingin segera menaruh barang-barangku," ujar Kyuubi sambil menguncir rambutnya. Mereka berdua tadi pagi baru saja sampai di rumah baru mereka ini. Sudah ada beberapa barang, namun masih terkesan kosong.

"Hah? Tentu saja kita tidur sekamar, Sayang."

Dan sendal rumah melayang ke wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

.

 **KAU LAKI-LAKI!?**

 **Naruto** itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto** -sensei!

Genre: Humor/comedy (yang garing), drama, romance

Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, wanita single yang menjadi sekertaris direktur. Cantik, anggun, tegas, dan tidak mudah didekati menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi, CEO perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, mengetahui rahasia terbesar wanita itu!? Alih-alih jijik, Itachi malah jatuh cinta? _What!?_

Rated: T, untuk saat ini

Pairing: ItaKyuu, dan akan bertambah disetiap chapnya.

Warning: Kyuubi jadi banci!#dicakar, **yaoi, shonen-ai, bxb** , typo everywhere, abal. INI CHAPTER YANG MAKSA BANGET (2)

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

* * *

Setelah berdiskusi lebih lanjut diikuti tur singkat mengenai rumah baru mereka, mereka akhirnya menyadari kalau ternyata hanya terdapat SATU kamar di rumah itu. Yah, memang ada sih ruangan lain yang kosong namun tidak ada kasur, dan lemari. Kosong melompong! Mereka juga belum memiliki _futon_.

"Sepertinya kau harus tidur di sofa, Keriput," kata Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan senyum sinis.

"Sofa dirumah ini _single_ semua. Mana bisa aku tiduri?" balas Itachi tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku **tidak** mau sekasur denganmu!" seru Kyuubi. "Kau bisa tidur dilantai, kan!?"

"Jahatnya. Kau mau suamimu sakit, Kyuu-chan?" Itachi memasang ekspresi sedih.

"U-Uchiha 'kan _strong!_ Mana mungkin bisa langsung sakit begitu saja!" sergah Kyuubi cepat. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau kau memperkosaku saat aku tidur!"

"Oh itu sih belum."

"'Belum'?! Tapi 'akan' kan!?"

"Yah, lihat saja nanti," Itachi menyeringai.

Kyuubi melotot tajam. "Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya, Sialan."

"Eits, perempuan tidak boleh berkata begitu. Nanti anak kita gimana?"

"ARGH! ITU MANA MUNGKIN! DASAR KERIPUT! KERIPUT KERIPUUUUUUTTT!" Kyuubi menjerit-jerit untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya pada Itachi. Itachi 'kan sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa Kyuubi laki-laki. Masa' minta anak sih!? Itu namanya menghina bagi Kyuubi!

"Iya? Kenapa, Sayang?"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

"Yah jangan dong. Nanti kamu jadi janda mau?"

"... ng-nggak mau..."

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita beres-beres!"

"KALO GITU KITA TENTUIN KAMARNYA DULU, UCHIHA ITACHI SAYANG!" kekesalan Kyuubi memuncak. "Kau pikir apa yang membuat kita berdebat dari tadi, huh!? Pembagian sembako(?)!?"

"Akhirnya kau punya panggilan sayangmu untukku yang lebih baik," Itachi menyeringai, tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan Kyuubi.

"..."

Itachi tersenyum manis.

 _BLUSH!_ "AUK AH GELAP!" dengan muka merah, Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi sambil menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat.

Itachi tertawa kecil. Senangnya menggoda tunangan rubahnya yang manis~

* * *

Malamnya, Kyuubi dan Itachi berhasil membereskan rumah mereka, meski dengan omelan-omelan kecil dan beberapa perdebatan. Untung saja Fugaku memberikan mereka libur seminggu penuh untuk saling kenal dan _saling mencintai_.

"Pokoknya kamu tidur disofa, Chi!" seru Kyuubi _keukeuh_.

"Aku tidak mau punggungku pegal-pegal besok pagi," balas Itachi datar.

"Aku tidak mau sekasur denganmu! TITIK!" seru Kyuubi.

"Ini kasur _king size_. Sayang banget kalau hanya kau yang tidur diatasnya," balas Itachi lagi.

Mereka berdua masih saja berdebat tentang tempat tidur. Yah, wajar sih Kyuubi tidak mau tidur bersama _gay_ seperti Itachi. Itachi juga tidak salah kalau mau tidur dikasur. Mereka berdua tidak salah. Yang salah itu _Author!_

 _HEI!_

"AKU POKOKNYA NGGAK MAU TIDUR BARENG KAU!"

"AKU POKOKNYA NGGAK MAU TIDUR DILANTAI!"

Keduanya tidak mau kalah, adu mulut dari jam delapan malam sampai jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Mereka sampai kecapekan sendiri. Kekanakan memang. Setelah itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk berbagi kasur, hanya saja Kyuubi ngotot menaruh dua guling diantara dirinya dan Itachi, sebagai pengaman tentu saja.

Akhirnya, kediaman Uchiha Itachi dan Namikaze Kyuubi bisa tenang untuk malam ini...

* * *

"Chi, Chi..., Put? Bangun, dong! Udah pagi nih!" Kyuubi menoel-noel pipi Itachi. Karena dididik sebagai perempuan, dirinya terbiasa bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Benar-benar istri idaman~ Awww~ apalagi dengan apron merah berenda dan spatula ditangan. Kyuubi mungkin memang sudah siap jadi istri seseorang XD

"Keripuuuttt!"

"Ngh... apaan sih? Libur, kok hari ini...," sahut Itachi menaikkan selimut sampai kepala.

"Kau mau kutendang seperti yang diapartemenmu, huh?!" Kyuubi melotot.

"Zzzz...," Itachi tanpa menghiraukan Kyuubi kembali tertidur.

Sebuah perempatan imajinasi muncul di dahi Kyuubi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menendang Itachi dan berteriak, "BANGUN, PEMALAS!"

"Adududuh...," badan Itachi terjatuh dari kasur dan berguling-guling lalu menabrak lemari. Dan terdiam.

"Ke-Keriput?" Kyuubi mendapat firasat buruk. Dia perlahan mendekati mayat(?) Itachi. "Masih hidup, kan?"

"..."

Kyuubi mengguncang-guncangkan badan Itachi. "Chi? U-Uchiha?" Kyuubi mencubit pipi Itachi keras-keras. "Bangun dong... Masa' gitu doang mati? Ntar aku diomelin Uchiha-sama..."

Itachi perlahan mendongak. "Sakit, Kyuu-chan. Tapi... jadi hilang deh. Soalnya pagi-pagi udah pake apron berenda aja... manis deh. Serius," godanya.

"Kau mau kusiram dengan air dingin biar bangun!?" Kyuubi melotot sambil mengangkat spatulanya.

"Jangan dong... biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi...," kata Itachi bangkit dan kembali tiduran dikasur.

"Oke. Nggak ada sarapan untukmu," kata Kyuubi cuek sambil beranjak dari kamar.

"Sisain secuil..."

"Nggak ada sarapan. Titik." Kyuubi membuka pintu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan pergi siang ini."

"Nggh... kemana?"

"Yang banyak cogannya."

Itachi langsung bangun dan memelototi Kyuubi. "Kau sudah punya tunangan dan kau masih ingin main mata sama cowok lain!?"

"Salah sendiri nggak mau bangun. Kalau sepuluh menit kau belum ada dimeja makan, akan kutinggal dan aku akan selingkuh sama cowok yang lebih keren dan kaya."

 _Blam!_ Pintu kamar ditutup keras-keras. Kyuubi dibalik pintu menahan tawa. Sementara Itachi _facepalm_ , lalu segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka.

* * *

"Oke. Karena kau nggak tau tempatnya dimana, aku yang nyetir," kata Kyuubi membuka pintu mobil dibagian supir.

Itachi hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia tahu kalau Kyuubi memang mempunyai SIM. Tapi ia belum pernah melihat Kyuubi menyetir. Jadi ia hanya menurut duduk di kursi sebelah supir.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Itachi memasang _selt-belt_.

"Uchiha-sama sih, pake syarat harus kemana-mana bareng, jadi kau harus ikut. Aku pengennya sendiri sih," gumam Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Pokoknya kita ke tempat yang banyak cogannya dan cecannya."

Itachi menaikkan alisnya heran. "Ke bar?"

Kyuubi menggeleng.

" _Host club_?"

"Bukan."

"... pub?"

"Ish! Dari tadi tempat begituan semua sih!? Apa otak kecilmu hanya bisa muat tempat-tempat seperti itu, huh!? Kau tidak bisa berpikir ya!?" cerocos Kyuubi kesal. Ia segera menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil. "Pokoknya kau lihat saja nanti!"

Itachi hanya manyun karena dibilang 'otak kecil'.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa lama. Kyuubi berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan Itachi asyik menebak kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Oh ya... kalau tidak salah, setiap tanggal 4-5 disetiap bulan kau selalu meminta cuti ya? Kau selalu ke tempat yang kita tuju saat ini? Disetiap tanggal itu?" Itachi membuka suara.

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Kyuubi. "Aku cukup terkejut kau tahu tentang itu."

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Satu jam perjalanan, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah besar yang kelihatan bobrok dari luar. Rumah itu dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun, halamannya juga cukup luas. Rumah itu bercat kuning lusuh dengan beberapa bagian yang sudah berjamur dan mengelupas. Tembok setinggi 2 meter mengelilingi halaman rumah itu berwarna abu-abu kusam yang terdapat tumbuhan merambat, dan gerbangnya dicat hitam, terlihat baru.

Sekilas, rumah ini seperti rumah yang sudah lama ditinggal. Tapi melihat gerbangnya, sepertinya tidak.

Itachi mengikuti Kyuubi yang sudah berjalan keluar mobil. Kyuubi kemudian membuka gerbang dan masuk ke dalam halaman itu. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut tanpa mengucapkan salam.

Di dalam rumah tersebut, hanya ada sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat tua. Selain itu tidak ada apa-apa lagi, kosong melompong. Itachi mulai mengira Kyuubi adalah seorang penyelundup ilegal.

Kyuubi dan Itachi masuk ke dalam pintu itu, yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat lorong panjang beranak tangga ke dalam tanah. Apalagi penerangannya remang-remang, dan bau amis. Kesannya horor gitu.

Setelah berjalan kira-kira 20 menit, Kyuubi dan Itachi sampai di ujung lorong itu. Dan mereka disambut oleh teriakan-teriakan anak-anak kecil. Kyuubi bahkan sampai dipeluk kakinya.

"KYAA! Kyuu-nee datang!"

"Kyuu-nee! Selamat datang!"

"Kyuu-nee, hari ini mau mengajariku memasak kan?"

"Kyuu-nee, siapa pria dibelakang Kyuu-nee itu?" seorang anak kecil menatap Itachi takut-takut.

"Oh, dia—"

"Hai, aku tunangan Kyuu-nee kalian. Namaku Itachi, salam kenal," kata Itachi jago menempatkan diri. Dia berjongkok sambil tersenyum manis menatap anak-anak itu.

Kyuubi merona. Anak-anak itu menjerit-jerit heboh.

"Iih, Kyuu-nee kok udah mau menikah? Kyuu-nee bukannya janji sama aku, mau nungguin aku dewasa terus kita nikah," kata seorang anak perempuan cemberut.

"Waah, Kyuu-nee dan Itachi-niisan cocok sekali..."

"Jadi Kyuu-nee membawa Itachi-niisan kesini untuk memperkenalkannya pada kami?"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Tahan sampai situ pertanyaannya. Dimana Konan?" tanya Kyuubi pada anak-anak itu.

"Ya? Kenapa, Kyuubi? Oh? Dia kah yang dibicarakan Yahiko-kun? Tunanganmu ya? Ng, Uchiha Itachi?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda berambut biru keunguan muncul.

"Hai!" sapa Kyuubi ceria, menghiraukan pertanyaan Konan, si wanita itu.

"Hai, Kyuubi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baikkah?" Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Begitulah," jawab Kyuubi singkat. "Kau tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?"

Konan tersenyum tipis. "Oke. Ayo masuk. Maaf agak berantakan, anak-anak baru bermain tadi."

Sementara Konan dan Kyuubi mengobrol, Itachi berkenalan dengan anak-anak itu sambil berjalan ke ruangan lain. Seperti yang Konan bilang, ruangan tersebut memang berantakan—dipenuhi oleh mainan-mainan dan kertas-kertas berisi coretan dan gambaran krayon.

Karena ketampanan Itachi, anak-anak perempuan berusaha mencari perhatiannya. Misalkan mereka ingin bermain boneka dengan Itachi, atau menguncir rambut mereka yang sengaja diacak-acak, atau pura-pura jatuh. Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang... kebanyakan nonton drama sih!

"Ehem!" Kyuubi berdeham, meminta perhatian. Semua langsung menengok padanya. "A-aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian seseorang. Yang tadi belum resmi, sekarang resmi," Itachi tertawa dalam hati melihat pipi Kyuubi merona tipis. Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi, dari kumpulan anak-anak perempuan yang mengerubunginya. "Ini Uchiha Itachi, tu-tu-tu—"

"Tunanganku."

"—tunanganku—IH DIEM KEK, KERI—ma-maksudku—" Kyuubi merasa tidak enak kalau mengejek Itachi 'keriput'. Nanti kalau diikuti anak-anak bagaimana? Bisa masuk neraka nanti kalau menyesatkan anak-anak begitu.

"Uwaahh... Kyuu-nee wajahnya merah banget," celetuk seorang anak laki-laki.

"Kyuu-nee malu ya... ciee," timpal anak laki-laki lainnya bersiul.

"Be-berisik!" Kyuubi menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya.

Itachi tertawa diikuti anak-anak dan Konan yang geli melihat tingkahnya.

.

"Ne, ne, Itachi-niisan," panggil seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Yukimaru. "Niisan dan Kyuu-nee sudah berapa lama bertunangan?"

"Sekitar dua hari lalu," jawab Itachi. "Ada apa?"

"Oh, nggak kok. Hanya saja, Kyuu-nee pernah bilang padaku kalau ia tidak mau menikah sampai mati katanya," jawab Yukimaru tersenyum polos.

Itachi berdengus geli. "Kapan dia bilang?"

"Terakhir kali dia berkunjung. Sekitar sebulan yang lalu," jawab Yukimaru. "Ne, ne, Itachi-niisan... kenapa Kyuu-nee mendadak bertunangan dan ingin menikah? Setahuku, ia bukan orang yang suka melanggar omongannya sendiri."

"Hmm... kalau kau bertanya begitu... aku juga tidak tahu sih," jawab Itachi sekenanya. Kalau ia bilang 'paksaan orangtuanya dan ancaman ibunya', _image_ _cool-but-scary_ -nya Kyuubi hilang sudah.

"Ooh... tapi Itachi-nii jangan bikin Kyuu-nee nangis ya?" pinta Yukimaru memohon.

"Tentu saja nggak bakalan pernah. Aku kan lelaki sejati," jawab Itachi agak narsis.

"Heheheh, kalau begitu, aku mau main dulu sama yang lain! Dadah, Itachi-nii!" Yukimaru berdiri dan pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Kyuubi, Konan dan beberapa anak perempuan memasak makan siang.

Itachi mengangguk ringan. Ia kemudian berkeliling di sekitar 'bangunan' itu. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal disini.

"Oh? Itachi-kun ya? Ada apa? Kalau kau mencari Kyuubi, dia sedang berada di dapur. Letaknya di sebelah lorong ini."

Itachi berpapasan dengan Konan. "Oh- bukan kok. Aku hanya merasa aneh..."

"Hm? Aneh?" beo Konan.

"Karena Konan-san pengurus tempat ini, apa boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah serius.

Konan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya."

"Panti asuhan—ah kami menyebutnya _basecamp_ —adalah panti asuhan tanpa ijin. Yah... kalau pemerintah tahu, panti ini jelas akan ditutup dan anak-anak akan dipindahkan ke panti lain," jelas Konan.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti. "Oke. Mengerti."

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Konan cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Apa kau dan Kyuubi sudah _ehem ehem?_ "

"Ah... kami belum sampai sana," jawab Itachi tersenyum simpul. Padahal diotaknya sudah terdapat rencana bulan madu—maksud Author, rencana keegoisan Itachi. "Tapi segera."

Konan tertawa geli. "Jangan sampai kau membuat Kyuubi menangis, Itachi-kun. Kalau kau melakukannya, kami sepanti akan membunuhmu," ancam Konan setengah bercanda. Kemudian dia pergi ke ruang main.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuubi saat dirinya juga Itachi pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Kini giliran Itachi yang menyetir pulang.

"Hn?"

"Pantinya," Kyuubi menyisir poninya dengan tangannya. "Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka bisa bermain dengan enak? Yah, kau tahu? Panti itu kan dibawah tanah. Setidaknya aku ingin mereka bermain layang-layang atau semacamnya diluar."

"Pertama," ujar Itachi. "Kau harus membuat izin pada pemerintah."

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Cukup sulit membuat izin begitu tahu."

"Makanya kau harus menikah denganku—" Kyuubi menengok pada Itachi dan melotot. "—Uchiha Corp selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti itu secepat kilat," kata Itachi santai.

"Oke. Sekarang kau mencoba membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dengan kekayaanmu itu? Uchiha Itachi-sama?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi tajam. Meski begitu, pipinya menghangat. "Kau pikir aku matre?"

"Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan," jawab Itachi. "Kau tidak perlu sewot seperti itu, Uchiha Kyuubi."

"Kalau kau sedang tidak menyetir, kupukul kau," dengus Kyuubi sebal.

" _By the way_ , kau tidak ingin membeli celana atau semacamnya?" tanya Itachi mengubah topik. "Kau keenakan pakai rok ya? Bukannya setelah tinggal bersamaku, kau ingin memakai pakaian laki-laki?"

"Besok kan masih bisa...," jawab Kyuubi. "Aku sudah capek."

"Sekarang saja... jam 8 malam _departemen store_ masih buka kok," rayu Itachi.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku beli baju sekarang? Kau pasti punya niat terselubung, kan?" tanya Kyuubi curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa sih... sebenarnya aku lapar," jawab Itachi nyengir.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Kalau kau lapar, aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu dirumah nanti..."

"Aku mau makan diluar," Itachi mempoutkan mulutnya.

"Apa... masakanku tidak enak?" Kyuubi menunduk, kecewa.

"Bukan, kok. Aku hanya ingin makan diluar malam ini," jawab Itachi. "Dan menurutku, masakanmu paling enak sedunia."

Wajah Kyuubi memerah. Dia memilih diam daripada meladeni omongan Itachi.

Itachi menyetir secepat kilat ke mall langganan keluarganya sejak zaman jahiliyah. Setelah parkir dengan selamat dan sentosa, Itachi menyeret Kyuubi ke dalam mall dan masuk ke sebuah toko baju laki-laki.

"Oh, Itachi, ya. Ada apa? Mau pesan baju kah?" seorang laki-laki berwajah mirip ikan (?) dan berkulit biru (!?) juga giginya yang runcing menyapa Itachi.

"Ambilkan celana jeans, celana gunung, dan celana training. Ukurannya gadis ini," pinta Itachi singkat padat dan jelas.

"Wow, oke," Laki-laki itu bersiul melihat badan Kyuubi yang seksi. "Ten Ten, ambil barang yang Itachi butuhkan."

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua segera mencarikan barang yang dimaksud. Selagi gadis itu mencari, laki-laki ini mulai mengobrol.

"Siapa gadis ini, Itachi? Cantik sekali dia." Tanya laki-laki itu memuji Kyuubi.

"Makasih," ucap Kyuubi pendek.

"Ini tunanganku (dalam hati: _Sialan_ )," jawab Itachi dipenuhi aura posesif. Laki-laki itu _sweatdrop._ "Dan berhenti memandanginya begitu, Kisame. Akan kubunuh kau kalau masih melakukannya."

Kisame tertawa. "Oke, maafkan aku. Soalnya jarang sekali sih kau jalan bersama perempuan."

"Ini dia, pesanan Anda," kata Ten Ten datang dengan sopan dan senyum manis.

"Apa aku boleh mencobanya dulu?" tanya Kyuubi dalam hati bersorak. _Akhirnya bisa pake celanaa~!_

"Tentu. Kamar gantinya disebelah sana," tunjuk Ten Ten. Kyuubi mengangguk, dan segera meluncur ke kamar ganti.

Sementara Itachi duduk disebuah sofa sambil memainkan hpnya. Meski pekerjaannya terhenti, _update status_ boleh lah. Itachi kan narsis!

"Ah, Itachi-nii~!" seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ memeluk Itachi secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. "Kanggeen~~"

"Sakura?" beo Itachi cukup terkejut. "Bukannya seharusnya kamu ada di China?"

"Hehehe, aku mau ketemu Itachi-nii dong! Kita kan udah hampir 4 tahun nggak ketemuu~" Sakura, si gadis pink, mengedip-ngedip ganjen ke Itachi. Untung Itachi itu gay, jadi tidak jatuh dalam pesona gadis ini. "Itachi-nii makin ganteng deh!"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Makasih."

"Udah punya pacar belum?" Sakura tersenyum manis, dengan nada bercanda. "Kayaknya belum ya? Duuh kasian deh. Aku mau kok, jadi pacar Itachi-nii."

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuubi keluar dari kamar ganti dengan senyum lima jari khas Naruto. Namun, senyum itu sirna melihat Itachi dipeluk gadis berambut pink norak menjijikan. Apalagi Kyuubi mendengar kalimat terakhir si gadis pink norak itu.

" _Aku mau kok, jadi pacar Itachi-nii_."

Oke. Gadis itu hanya ingin menjadi pacar Itachi. Nggak lebih. Kyuubi yang tunangan memiliki derajat lebih tinggi dibanding gadis norak itu. Oke. Itachi pasti akan lebih memilih dirinya. Yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah rasa percaya diri untuk mendekati mereka dan menyeret Itachi pulang bersama.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat Itachi dan gadis pink norak itu melakukan hal yang belum pernah Kyuubi dan Itachi lakukan.

Melihat mereka saja membuat hati Kyuubi sakit.

Detik selanjutnya, Kyuubi segera melangkah keluar toko Kisame, juga menitip pesan pada Kisame, "Yang bayar Itachi." Lalu pergi dengan tangan mengepal kuat-kuat, menahan amarah dan rasa cemburu.

Eh? Cemburu?

Kyuubi menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sejak awal mereka bertunangan bukan karena cinta. Hanya simbiosis mutualisme. Itu saja. Tidak lebih. Seharusnya ia merasa biasa saja kalau Itachi dekat dengan wanita manapun. Toh, dengan muka tampan ala Uchiha, Itachi pasti bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau.

Sekali lagi, Kyuubi menggeleng kuat-kuat. Digenggam tas belanjaan celananya erat, dan dia pun pergi dari mall tersebut menggunakan taksi yang untungnya masih ada. Kyuubi tidak mau menemui Itachi dulu. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

 _Dan Kyuubi lupa bahwa Itachi itu gay._

* * *

 **TBC**

Hahaha hihihihi huhuhuhu

Yesssss~ Mulai konflik! Yeay!

Baca terus yaw, fic gaje ini. Aku merasa tulisanku semakin ancur. Maap yah D'x

 **Balasan Review**

 **GrandpaGyu**

Wwkkwkwkwkwk, tau nih. Apa otakku terlalu gampang ditebak ya sampe ketahuan jalan ceritanya XD

 **Baby Ganie**

Owo ... aku terharuu

 **inchan88**

Sebenernya, aku udah bikin Kyuubi. Ada dua versi, yang cowok sm yang cewek(tapi berbatang berdasarkan cerita ini XD) tapi menurutku agak aneh. Ntar aku gambar lagi deh, In-chan! Iyaa, aku semangat!

Haru (Guest)

Aku juga seneng sm pair itu. Mungkin mereka akan muncul sesuai dengan alur *wink* IYA! TOLONG BACA SAMPAI SELESAI! ONEGAISHIMASU!

 **Nico984**

Nah, ETA

itky (Guest)

Memang *lenny face*

 **Diana Luna no Azalea**

Susah ya, bikin Itachi gak mesum. Dia mah mesum sejak menjadi hvmv XD

 **Sya - The Hazelnut**

DAKU TERHARU! KAMU SELALU MENUNTUT AKU UNTUK MENERUSKAN FIC ABAL INI! HIKS HIKS, MAKASIH UDAH NUNGGUIN! AKU AKAN MENCOBA UNTUK UPDATE SEBISA MUNGKIN!

TERIMAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA! AKU BERSYUKUR BELOM ADA FLAME SEPERTI FIC SASUNARUKU YG SEBELUMNYA! SEKALI LAGI, TERIMAKASIH! *MUACH*

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Adududuh!" pekik Itachi tiba-tiba. "Mataku kelilipan!"

"Jangan dikucek, Itachi-nii!" seru Sakura tertahan. "Mana sini, aku tiupin."

"Nih."

Sakura pun meniup mata Itachi. Kalau dari belakang, mereka tampak ciuman.

"Udah?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk. "Eh, kok Kyuubi lama banget," gumam Itachi.

"Kyuubi? Siapa? Teman Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura kepo.

"Dia tunanganku." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sakura melongo tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun nggak di tunangin kan?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sudah lama ia naksir adik Itachi yang jarang ngomong itu. Tapi jarang ngomong menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Dia sih nggak ditunangin, tapi lagi suka sama orang," jawab Itachi cuek. Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar ganti. Sakura mengekor.

"Siapa orang yang disukainya itu?" tanya Sakura cemburu.

"Cari tahu sendirilah," jawab Itachi kalem. Kemudian mengetok kamar ganti itu. "Kyuu?"

"Ah, wanita yang tadi bersama tuan sudah keluar kok," Ten Ten yang kebetulan lewat menjawab.

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Sudah keluar dari toko kami," jawab Ten Ten dengan wajah polos. "Dia bilang pada Kisame-san, 'Yang bayar Itachi'. Begitu."

"Oh, Tuhan," Itachi menepuk jidatnya. Itachi buru-buru membayar belanjaan Kyuubi di kasir dan bergegas menuju mobil, meninggalkan Sakura yang berlari-lari mengejar Itachi. "Kyuu-chan, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

"ASTAGA, KUNCI RUMAH 'KAN ADA DIMOBIL ITACHI!" jerit Kyuubi, membuat supir taksi mendadak tulis sejenak. "AKU PULANG KEMANA!?"

* * *

 **END**

 **#Noedit**


	5. Chapter 5: Ibu-ibu datang!

Malam itu, Itachi panik setengah mati. Kyuubi belum pulang. Itachi menelpon Naruto, Sasuke, dan siapapun yang kenal Kyuubi—pengecualian Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato dan Kushina. Bisa berabe dia kalau mereka tahu Kyuubi belum pulang.

"Kau dimana, Kyuu?" gumam Itachi berlari ke semak-semak (?).

Bukannya menemukan Kyuubi, Itachi menemukan dua orang cowok lagi _naena_. Itachi pun segera melaporkan mereka ke polisi.

* * *

.

 **KAU LAKI-LAKI!?**

 **Naruto** itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto** -sensei!

Genre: Humor/comedy (yang garing), drama, romance

Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, wanita single yang menjadi sekertaris direktur. Cantik, anggun, tegas, dan tidak mudah didekati menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi, CEO perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, mengetahui rahasia terbesar wanita itu!? Alih-alih jijik, Itachi malah jatuh cinta? _What!?_

Rated: T, untuk saat ini

Warning: Kyuubi jadi banci!#dicakar, **yaoi, shonen-ai, bxb** , typo everywhere, abal.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Tidak terlalu banyak adegan Itakyuu dichap ini.**

.

* * *

" _Well,_ Itachi tadi menelponku," kata Shukaku mengangkat hpnya. _Bagaimana dia tahu nomorku ya?_ "Kau serius, Kyuu? Kau bahkan belum seminggu serumah dengannya? Dan kalian sudah ada konflik? Wow! Apa aku harus menertawaimu?"

"Partner macam apa kau ini," decih Kyuubi sebal.

Shukaku nyengir. "Yah, karena Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro lagi nginep dirumah temen mereka masing-masing, ayo kita nonton semalaman!"

"Err... tapi aku takut kalau Itachi besok pagi akan meledakkan dapurku saat mau sarapan bagaimana? Tadi pagi aku sudah mengelap wastafelnya sampai kinclong...," Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya khawatir (?).

Shukaku _sweatdrop_. "Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan hal begituan?"

"Sejak aku ingin punya dapur sendiri," jawab Kyuubi dengan sembarangan mengambil _futon_ dari lemari Shukaku, lalu menggelarnya dan tidur diatasnya. "Dah ah! Aku minjem _futon_ ya! Aku mau tidur!"

"Eeh, besok pagi, _don't forget to_ jelasin masalahnya ke _me_ ," kata Shukaku dengan bahasa campur-campur.

"Iya elah, slow." Kyuubi menarik selimutnya sampai atas kepala. Lalu mulai masuk ke alam mimpi...

* * *

Keesokan paginya, dikediaman Namikaze, Kushina asyik memasak di dapur. Meski sekarang sudah tidak ada Kyuubi yang membantunya—mengambil alih dapur—membuat sarapan, Kushina harus tetap melaksanakan kodratnya sebagai istri membuatkan makanan untuk suami dan anaknya, meski memiliki pembantu bejibun.

"Pagi, Kaasan," sapa Naruto muncul sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, masih ngantuk. Meski begitu, ia sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Pagi, Naru-chan," sapa Kushina tersenyum manis. "Ayo duduk dulu, tapi jangan makan dulu, tunggu ayahmu."

Setelah lima menit menunggu, dan makanan sudah siap semua, Minato muncul dengan setelan formal, seragam sehari-harinya. Mereka pun memulai sarapan dengan hikmad.

"Kyuu-chan sekarang sedang apa ya...," gumam Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Sudah pasti belum bangun kan? Dia dan Itachi-kun pasti kelelahan melakukan _kegiatan malam_ ," jawab Minato ambigu, dengan wajah datar sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tunggu—apa? Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?" ulang Naruto membulatkan mata.

"Eh? Iya. Memang kenapa, Naru?" tanya Minato heran.

"Maksud Tousan, Itachi-nii—kakaknya Sasuke—itu... tunangannya Kyuu-nee?" Naruto memelototi Minato. "Serius? Astaga!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kushina mengerucutkan mulutnya, "kamu nggak suka pilihan Kaasan dan Tousan menunangkan mereka?"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi—"

"Sst, jangan heboh begitu, Naru. Kayak nggak pernah denger rubah sama gagak kawin aja," komentar Minato.

"Ya memang nggak pernah!"

"Tousan juga," dengan santainya Minato menjawab.

Naruto _facepalm_.

"Yang jelas, aku yakin mereka habis melaksanakan _kegiatan malam_ ," lanjut Minato yakin. "Kujamin."

Wajah Kushina dan Naruto spontan memerah, bedanya dari hidung Kushina muncul cairan berwarna merah. Kushina buru-buru menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Astaga, Minato... aku tidak tahu kalau kau ... kau...," Kushina tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sebuah rencana mampir ke otak Kushina. "Kalau begitu, hari ini aku mau ke rumah Kyuu-chan dan Ita-kun!"

Naruto (yang tumben diam) mengasihani Kyuubi, dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kakaknya. Benar-benar adik idaman...

* * *

Itachi kini sedang berlesu-ria. Kyuubi belum pulang. Dan Itachi tidak mendapat informasi apapun. Padahal sebagai seorang Uchiha, seharusnya ia bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Tapi mungkin karena target yang dicari adalah seekor rumah licik nan pandai, ia cukup kesulitan.

Tiba-tiba HP Itachi berdering. Itachi segera mengangkatnya. "Halo?! Halo!? Uchiha disini!" dengan nada emosi.

" _Ouch, selaw, mas. Kyuubi ada padaku. Kalau kau mau ia selamat, belikan aku_ strawberry shortcake _di rumah makan Padang!"_

"Berhenti bercanda, Shukaku!" geram Itachi kesal.

Sang penelpon tertawa ngakak. " _Padahal aku serius, lho. Kyuubi ada disini, dirumahku,"_ lanjutnya disela-sela tawanya. " _Dia lagi tidur. Kemaren sih, dia datang ke rumahku dengan badmood. Kau apakan dia?"_

Oke. Nadanya menuntut dan memiliki arti tambahan, " _Becus gak sih jagain Kyuubi?!_ "

Itachi menaikkan alisnya heran. Disambarnya kunci mobil dan berjalan ke teras. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

" _Pembohongan publik(?)!_ " tuduh Shukaku. " _Mungkin kau tidak sengaja melakukan hal yang dibencinya!"_

"Contohnya?" Itachi masuk ke mobil dan menyalakannya.

" _Selingkuh?"_ jawab Shukaku membuat Itachi nyaris keselek air liurnya sendiri. " _Setiap dia menonton film bersamaku, dia membenci semua karakter orang ketiga."_

"Baik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku hanya duduk menunggunya selesai mengganti pakaian—ah...," Itachi teringat Sakura. Sakura semalam memeluknya, dan terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Kyuubi saat keluar pasti melihatnya dan cemburu.

 _Ah, cemburu_...

Itachi nyengir—menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Mungkin perlahan ia bisa mengambil hati Kyuubi dan berakhir _happy ending_ seperti yang diharapkan _readers_. Itachi akan benar-benar menunggu saat itu tiba.

" _Oi?_ " Shukaku bertanya, karena tiba-tiba Itachi terdiam.

" _On the way_ ," kata Itachi langsung mematikan telepon dan menyetir sambil menyeringai. Untung kaca mobil Itachi gelap, jadi seseorang tidak perlu pingsan melihat seringaian (kece) ala Uchiha itu.

* * *

Kyuubi mengerang. Sinar matahari mulai memasuki cela-cela gorden jendela kamar Shukaku, dan mengenai matanya. Kyuubi kesilauan. Dan dengan kemalasan yang HQQ, Kyuubi bangun dengan uapan lebar.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Shukaku menyender dipintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Sudah puas tidur?"

Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya, malas menanggapi Shukaku.

"Jangan begitulah," Shukaku melempar bantal kecil ke kepala Kyuubi. _Headshoot!_ Batinnya. Kyuubi memelototi Shukaku. Shukaku nyengir kuda. "Yah, apapun itu, kau ada tamu."

"Siapa?"

"Kalau kujawab nanti nggak suprise," sahut Shukaku.

"Aku belom siap-siap," kata Kyuubi menyadari bajunya berantakan dan rambutnya sama berantakan.

Shukaku yang mulai kesal meladeni Kyuubi, menarik tangan Kyuubi paksa dan menyeretnya ke ruang tamu. "Oii! Nih makhluknya!" teriaknya.

"Ap-apaan sih?!" seru Kyuubi memberontak, lalu segera terdiam melihat Itachi yang duduk di sofa rumah Keluarga Sabaku.

"Hai," sapa Itachi tanpa beban.

Kyuubi mendelik tajam pada Shukaku. Lalu bertelepati, _kau memberitahu Itachi!? Dasar pengkhianat!_. Shukaku tersenyum penuh arti, lalu melirik Itachi dan bertelepati, _Yeah, aku mau melihat pertengkaran kalian..._.

"TANUKI SIALAN!" umpat Kyuubi keras-keras.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kue dan minuman. Tunggu yaa!" Shukaku tersenyum sok manis dan berjalan kecentilan (?) ke dapur.

Kyuubi dan Itachi sama-sama terdiam. Kyuubi yang masih kesal, dan Itachi yang memang 'agak' pasif. Mereka terus-terusan terdiam sampai dua menit kemudian...

Tiba-tiba hp Itachi berbunyi. Kyuubi melirik Itachi karena sumber suara ada pada Itachi. Itachi sendiri juga melirik Kyuubi. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Namun Kyuubi langsung menunduk, memutuskan pandangan mereka.

Itachi menghela nafas. Diangkat telepon itu dengan malas. "Halo?"

" _Hai Itachi-kun! Hari ini aku dan Miko-chan mau ke rumahmu! Dan kami sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit lagi akan sampai. Err... kalau kau dan Kyuu-chan sedang—uhuk uhuk—tolong segera bersiap ya! Kami tidak mau menemukan kalian dengan posisi ambigu kan?"_ Kushina, sang penelpon, berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Eh!? Baiklah! Kami akan menunggu kalian," jawab Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Setelah beberapa kalimat, Itachi memutuskan telepon dan menarik tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera melepaskan diri.

"Apaan sih!?" protesnya.

"Kushina-san... dan Ibuku akan datang ke rumah dalam lima menit," jawab Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"Terus?"

"Kau mau mendapat masalah, Kyuubi? Kalau kita tidak ada dirumah sekarang, Ibu kita akan mencurigai kita!" nada suara Itachi naik dua oktaf.

Kyuubi terdiam, tidak peduli. Namun dua detik kemudian bulu romanya berdiri. "KITA HARUS PULANG SEKARANG KERIPUT! ASTAGA!" jeritnya berlari ke kamar Shukaku, mengambil tas dan menarik tangan Itachi keluar rumah Shukaku. Dan tanpa pamit mereka pulang ke rumah mereka.

Lima menit kemudian, Shukaku datang ke ruang tamu membawa kue dan teh. Namun bingung karena tidak ada orang disana. Shukaku pun menghela nafas dan merebahkan diri ke sofa, menyalakan TV, dan memakan kue-kue itu.

"Tamu Sialan," umpatnya kemudian.

* * *

"Cepatlah mandi, Keriput! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mandi semalam!" seru Kyuubi segera menuju dapur, membuat minuman dan menyiapkan cemilan untuk ibunya dan Mikoto. "Aku akan mandi setelahmu."

Itachi setuju. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi dan mandi capung alias satu guyuran gayung (?). Itachi memakai bajunya dikamar dan menggunakan parfum agar tidak kelihatan kalau dia belum mandi secara bersih.

"Kau mandilah," kata Uchiha sulung itu menggantikan Kyuubi menyapu ruang tamu.

Kyuubi mengangguk pelan dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Kemudian mandi seperti Itachi, mandi capung. Memakai pakaian manis dan memakai bedak tipis.

Keduanya mendadak kompak dalam hal menyembunyikan rahasia mereka dari kedua ortu masing-masing.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya Kyuubi setelah berpakaian. _Dress_ orange cerah selutut dan cardigan berwarna _peach_ terpakai manis ditubuhnya. Rambut Kyuubi yang panjang dikuncir lemas. Aroma apel menguar dari tubuhnya. Padahal Kyuubi cuman mandi capung.

Itachi yang sedang menenangkan diri, terpesona. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuubi semanis itu. Rasanya mau diremes-remes terus dicubit-cubitin sampai puas! Itachi mendadak OOC.

"Erm... Chi?" Pipi Kyuubi merona melihat Itachi menatapnya penuh nafsu—maksudku penuh kagum. Kyuubi meremas rok selututnya, menahan malu.

"O-oh, belum," jawab Itachi agak gugup. _Astaga, Uchiha macam apa aku!?_

"K-kalau begitu aku akan membuat sarapan dulu... err... siapa tahu Kaasan dan Mikoto-san belum sarapan...," kata Kyuubi berjalan patah-patah ke dapur.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, kemudian melanjutkan acara menenangkan diri. Bukannya tenang, Itachi malah degdegan sendiri mengingat betapa manisnya Kyuubi dipagi yang indah ini.

Suara mobil terdengar dari depan rumah. Itachi pun bangkit dari sofa, untuk menyambut ibu dan calon ibu mertuanya.

"Selamat siang, Ita-kun!" sapa Kushina heboh, kemudian bercipika-cipiki dengan Itachi.

"Siang, Kushina-san," balas Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Anakku!" Mikoto menjerit histeris kemudian memeluk Itachi erat-erat. "Astaga! Aku rindu padamu, Anakku! Hiks hiks hiks..."

Itachi terkekeh. "Hn, aku juga," Itachi membalas pelukan ibunya itu.

Setelah acara melepas rindu, Itachi mengajak kedua wanita sosialita itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sesekali Mikoto berkomentar mengenai taman rumah mereka yang asri dan adem, sementara Kushina berdecak kagum melihat bertapa bersihnya rumah ini dari luar.

"Oh, sudah datang ya, Kaasan, Mikoto-sa—Aaah!" Kyuubi baru saja ingin menyambut, tapi Mikoto sudah menarik pipinya.

" _Call me_ Kaachan _, 'kay?_ " penuh penekanan, Mikoto berkata.

Kyuubi yang meringis mengangguk pelan. _Emak-emak tenaga babon emang ada ya?_ Batin Kyuubi begitu Mikoto melepas pipi _chubby_ -nya.

"Kyuu-chaan~!" Kushina menghamburkan pelukan pada anak sulungya itu. "Ahhh~ betapa manisnya anak sulungku ini~ Naru dan Minato sangat merindukanmu tahuu! Kalau saja ini hari libur, kami semua akan datang kesini!"

Kyuubi nyengir. "Hehehe..." Kemudian dia melirik meja makan, makanan sudah tersedia disana—meski hanya sosis dan telur ceplok dengan nasi. "Err... Kaasan dan Kaachan sudah makan?"

"Udah, kok," jawab kedua ibu itu kompak.

"Kami belum makan jadi...," Itachi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Oh! Pasti kalian belum sarapan ya? Makan aja dulu gih! Kalian pasti capek habis _kegiatan malam_. Pasti kaget karena kami datang tiba-tiba begini...," ucap Kushina pengertian, dan menggunakan istilah Minato, _kegiatan malam_.

Itachi dan Kyuubi tersenyum. "Iya..."

 _Aku capek mencari Kyuubi semalam..._ , batin Itachi.

 _Aku capek dengan perasaanku semalam..._ , batin Kyuubi.

Kushina dan Mikoto cukup terkejut. Keduanya saling lirik kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Padahal arti 'kegiatan malam' dari setiap individu diruangan tersebut berbeda-beda.

"Kalian makanlah. Kami mau muter-muter dulu," kata Mikoto mendorong Kushina pergi dari ruang tamu menuju halaman belakang. "Makan yang banyak ya!"

Kyuubi mengangguk, Itachi ber-'hn'.

* * *

"SASUKEEEHHHH!" Naruto dilorong sekolah menjerit dan berlari seperti orang gila. Sejumlah orang menatap Naruto sebal karena berisik, sebagian lainnya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang menarik.

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik Naruto, tidak memperdulikan ulah berisik ukenya itu.

"ITU! TUNANGANNYA KYUU-NEE!" teriak Naruto heboh.

Berkat teriakan itu, telinga Sasuke sukses ber- _ngiiiingggg-_ ria. Sasuke meletakan telunjuknya ke depan mulut Naruto agar tenang. "Sstt..."

Naruto yang habis berlari, mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya memerah—membuat Sasuke ingin menerkamnya sekarang—dan mulutnya bungkam seperti yang dipinta Sasuke.

Setelah tenang, Sasuke berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Tunangannya Kyuu-nee itu...!" Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke, dan melotot horor.

"Kenapa?"

"Tunangannya Kyuu-nee itu... Itachi-nii!" seru Naruto heboh.

Mata Sasuke membulat sejenak, kemudian menjadi datar kembali. Ha! Dasar Uchiha, sok _cool_. Padahal dalam hati, Sasuke menjerit-jerit keheranan. Kakaknya yang keren dan punya keriput itu tunangannya rubah jejadian itu!? Berarti sekarang dia dan Naruto adalah adik ipar? WTF!?

"Aniki?" beo Sasuke.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto mantab. "Aku baru tahu tadi pagi!"

"Oke. Kita hari ini kerumah Aniki dan Rubah Jejadian itu. Kita harus minta penjelasan pada mereka!" kata Sasuke menatap mata safir Naruto intens.

"Siap!" Naruto memberi hormat.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf, review saya nggak jawab karena malas :v**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, saya bakalan update sebulan sekali.**

 **Terimakasih**

 **Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6: Resmi

"Biar kuperjelas disini, Kyuu-chan," kata Itachi sambil menyuapkan sosis ke mulutnya. Kyuubi melirik Itachi tanpa minat, masih kecewa pada Itachi.

"Sakura, gadis yang kemarin itu, itu menyukai Sasuke. Dia kemarin memelukku hanya ingin mendekatkan diri padaku sebagai calon (yang tidak mungkin terjadi)adik ipar," jelas Itachi. "Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

Kyuubi gondok sendiri. "TERUS YANG CIUMAN ITU APA, HAH!?" teriaknya sambil berdiri, membuat kursi makan jatuh dengan tidak elit.

Itachi terkejut. Cukup terkejut melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang tampak tidak rela. Dalam hati, Itachi menyeringai.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Kyuubi melanjutkan, "Aku... aku tahu aku tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusanmu dengan gadis itu... aku tahu kau berhak menyukai seseorang... Tapi... rasanya aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan seseorang yang tidak kukenal—maksudku... yang tidak... yang... ukh... selain aku..."

Wajah Kyuubi merah padam. Tangannya meremas taplak meja. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, sebulir air mata jatuh dari matanya, mengenai taplak meja. Kyuubi yakin, Itachi sedang menahan tawa—atau bahkan bersiap tertawa karena melihat Kyuubi yang sedang sensitif seperti rubah betina dimusim kawin (?).

Namun, saat dirinya berpikir seperti itu, Itachi—yang tanpa diketahui Kyuubi mendekatinya—membalikkan badan Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita menjadi _partner_ —tidak, menjadi sepasang kekasih?" bisik Itachi ditelinga Kyuubi. "Kau tahu? Aku sekarang sudah mencintaimu, Kyuu..."

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Kemudian menangis pelan, membalas pelukan Itachi. " _Baka..._ "

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan Kyuubi menangis.

Untunglah Mikoto dan Kushina asyik memasang CCTV di kamar tidur Itachi dan Kyuubi, jadi tidak melihat adegan mengharukan tadi.

.

 **KAU LAKI-LAKI!?**

 **Naruto** itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto** -sensei!

Genre: Humor/comedy (yang garing), drama, romance

Summary: Namikaze Kyuubi, wanita single yang menjadi sekertaris direktur. Cantik, anggun, tegas, dan tidak mudah didekati menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi, CEO perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, mengetahui rahasia terbesar wanita itu!? Alih-alih jijik, Itachi malah jatuh cinta? _What!?_

Rated: T, untuk saat ini

Pairing: ItaKyuu, dan akan bertambah disetiap chapnya.

Warning: Kyuubi jadi banci!#dicakar, **yaoi, shonen-ai, bxb** , typo everywhere, abal. INI CHAPTER YANG MAKSA BANGET (2)

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **God, kok awal chap udah bikin baper (yg gagal) ya? Perasaan kemaren adegan humor yang retjeh deh... bodo ah**

.

Seharian itu, Kyuubi, Itachi, Mikoto dan Kushina saling mengobrol dengan berbagai topik. Mulai dari gosip tidak mengenakkan Uchiha Corp., bawahan Minato yang korupsi, sampai anak anjing tetangga sebelah yang baru lahir. Mikoto dan Kushina juga makan siang dirumah ItaKyuu. Dengan lauk seadanya—tempe-tahu, lalapan, dan ayam goreng _plus_ sambal super pedas.

Sekitar jam 3 siang, barulah Mikoto dan Kushina pulang.

"Astaga..., baru kali ini rasanya aku merasa capek karena mengobrol," kata Kyuubi menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

Itachi ikut duduk disebelah Kyuubi. "Kau kan calon ibu-ibu. Masa' gitu doang capek," sahut Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Kyuubi mendelik, namun tidak membalas ucapan Itachi.

Mereka berdua diam sejenak.

" _Well_ ," Itachi berdeham, membuat Kyuubi menengok. "Kita sudah pacaran, 'kan?"

Wajah Kyuubi spontan memerah.

Itachi melanjutkan, "Kau tidak akan protes 'kan, kalau aku tidur sekasur denganmu?"

Wajah Kyuubi semakin merah. Bukannya menjawab, Kyuubi malah melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Itachi. "AKU BELUM SIAP!" jeritnya kemudian.

Itachi terkekeh. "Jangan harap aku menunggu sampai kau siap ya."

"H-ha?!" Kyuubi membulatkan matanya.

Itachi menyeringai. "Kayak gini." Itachi menerjang (?) Kyuubi, sampai-sampai posisi mereka—Kyuubi telentang dibawah dan Itachi diatasnya tersenyum seksi.

 _Uuhh!_

Kyuubi segera menahan dada Itachi—biar Itachi nggak bisa macem-macem. "Chi... serius, aku... belum siap...," wajah Kyuubi memerah. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Kyuubi tentu saja awam tentang hal _anu-menganu_ (?). Dia 'kan masih gadis (?!).

"Nggak papa...," bisik Itachi seduktif, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuubi. "Aku akan mengajarimu—"

 _BRAK!_

"KYUU-N— _ASTAGFIR_!" makhluk kuning yang mendobrak pintu rumah ItaKyuu langsung melompat mundur karena kaget melihat adegan ItaKyuu di sofa. "SASU-TEME! MEREKA BENERAN— _ASDFGHKL_!"

"Aniki, tidak kusangka... kau...," makhluk hitam—temannya makhluk kuning—menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Lalu makhluk hitam menarik makhluk kuning menjauh. "Sudahlah, Naruto. Biarkan mereka."

Kyuubi dan Itachi mengerjapkan mata. Kyuubi yang sedetik kemudian menyadari bahwa dirinya nyaris diperkosa seorang Uchiha langsung menendang bagian selatan Itachi dan kabur menghampiri SasuNaru yang hampir pergi. Sementara Itachi guling-guling dilantai memegangi asetnya yang berharga.

.

"Tousan dan Kaasan nggak ngomong apapun soal siapa tunangannya Kyuu-nee!" seru Naruto memprotes. "Aku tidak percaya ini! _What the hall!"_

" _What the hell_ , Naru-Sayang," koreksi Sasuke keceplosan. Naruto memerah, Kyuubi melotot, Itachi terkekeh.

"Bentar. Kalian... punya hubungan... lebih dari sahabat?" Kyuubi memicingkan matanya, menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Nggak, kok," sergah Naruto malu-malu. "Kita cuman sahabat. Nggak lebih."

"Yeah, sahabat tapi **mesra** ," Itachi mengompori. Sasuke dan Naruto melotot ke arah Itachi.

"Astaga... kalian-! Jashin-sama! Kalian...," Kyuubi tak bisa berkata-kata. "Naruto, kau menyembunyikan ini dariku!?"

"Aku dan Sasuke hanya sahabat, Kyuu-nee! Serius!" kata Naruto mengacungkan huruf v dengan tangan kanan.

Kyuubi mendelik.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu-chan. Biarkan saja mereka," kata Itachi akhirnya. Kasian juga kalau dua bocah kelas 1 SMA itu diomeli begitu. Kan mereka lagi kasmaran—uhuk.

"ARGH! _OUT OF TOPIC!_ " seru Naruto gantian melotot. "Kyuu-nee nggak pernah bilang kalau tunangan Kyuu-nee itu Itachi-nii! Itachi-nii juga sama!"

"Aku juga baru tahu tempo hari," jawab Kyuubi singkat.

" _Same_ ," Itachi mengangguk setuju.

"Iiih, Sasuke! Bantu aku mengomeli mereka!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sasuke.

"Hn. Selamat atas pertunangan kalian," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto memukulnya dengan bantal sofa.

"TEME BEGO!"

"Nggak papa sih, Dobe. Itu tandanya sekarang kita adalah adik ipar," kata Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum penuh arti. "Nanti kalau kita mau nikah, nggak repot minta restu-nya."

Wajah Naruto berubah merah. Astaga, padahal hanya gombalan receh, tapi Namikaze bungsu ini langsung baper.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuubi yang sedang menarik nafas dan—"KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU RESTU DENGAN NARUTO, DASAR UCHIHA!"

Itachi dalam hati tersenyum miris. _Nanti kau juga jadi Uchiha, Kyuu-chan._

"Tenang saja, Rubah-nee. Aku akan membuatmu memberikan restu dalam waktu singkat." Sasuke tersenyum angkuh seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Kyuubi melotot. "Oke! Dan jangan pegang-pegang Naruto!" desis Kyuubi mengintimidasi.

Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuubi, menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, Kyuu-chan. Biarkan remaja labil seperti mereka mengikuti kata hati. Dan Sasuke, jangan membuat Kyuubi mengomel lagi. Cuman aku yang boleh membuatnya marah."

Kyuubi mendelik tajam. Naruto menahan tawa. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Kyuubi akhirnya menghela nafas, merilekskan diri. Ternyata bersama Uchiha tidak baik untuk kesehatan, baik jantung, urat-urat diwajah, dan jiwa. "Jadi, Sasuke, Naruto, kalian mau sampai kapan disini? Atau—kalian mau menginap?" tawar Kyuubi. Ide menginap itu melintas diotaknya mengingat Uchiha sulung nyaris memperkosanya tadi. Kyuubi ingin cari aman saja. Semoga, dengan adanya SasuNaru disini membuat Itachi khilaf.

"Boleh tuh, nginep!" kata Naruto semangat. "Aku udah lama nggak tidur bareng Kyuu-nee!"

"Tunggu, akulah yang harus tidur dengan Kyuu-chan karena aku tunangannya!" Itachi menyambar bagaikan elang menyambar mangsanya(?).

"Aku ingin tidur bareng Naruto," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Mana mungkin kita satu kasur empet-empetan begitu? Sempit tahu!" komentar Kyuubi memprotes. "Lagipula... kami belum punya futon."

"Oke. Aku akan membelinya sekarang," kata Itachi. Dalam hati, Itachi agak kecewa karena tidak bisa tidur berduaan dengan Kyuubi. Padahal malam ini _timing_ yang bagus—buat... _you know_ -lah... hehehehe. Tapi demi menjaga hubungan kakak-adik dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, Itachi merelakan. Besok-besok kan masih bisa—uhuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan beres-beres sebentar, Itachi membeli futon—ah, sekalian beliin bahan makanan ya! Apa saja boleh—dan Sasuke-Naruto... kalian mandi, oke?" perintah Kyuubi.

Dua Uchiha dan seorang Namikaze memberi hormat. "Siap!"

"Laksanakan!"

Itachi pun menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi ke toko futon (?) dengan mobil miliknya. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke terjadi perdebatan kecil.

"Kau duluan saja, Sasuke," kata Naruto duduk di sofa.

"Kau saja. Aku belum mau," balas Sasuke menyalakan TV dan duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Ish, kau dululah."

"Kau saja."

"Kan aku duluan yang menyuruhmu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo mandi bareng." _Smirk_.

 _ASDFGHJKL_! Kyuubi nggak salah lihat kan?! Tadi dia melihat si Pantat Ayam itu mengedip penuh pesona pada adiknya yang manis yang sekarang sedang memerah karena di _wink_ Sasu-Ayam itu!

Kyuubi sudah tidak tahan. Dia menggebrak meja. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Tidak ada mandi bareng, _okay?_ Naruto, kau mandi duluan," perintah Kyuubi mutlak.

Naruto ogah-ogahan berjalan ke kamarmandi.

"CEPETAN!"

Dan Naruto ngibrit ke kamar mandi, tidak mau mendapat omelan lebih dari sang kakak.

.

Kiba mengutuk Shikamaru—managernya yang pemalas namun pintar pake banget—karena menyuruhnya membeli makan malam dihari liburnya dan inilah kondisinya. Terjebak diantara hujan disebuah toko yang tutup dengan kantong kresek bertuliskan _Pizza Hut_ tanpa payung.

 _Jashin-sama!_

Sebenarnya Kiba males banget keluar rumah. Apalagi dengan gosip panas mengenai dirinya dan sang manager. Kalau bukan karena kekalahannya main _jankenpon_ atau dalam bahasa Indonesia-nya gunting-batu-kertas, dirinya tidak akan berdiri disini sendirian.

Kiba melirik ke sebuah dus yang ditaruh didepan toko tersebut. Terdapat koran baru disana. Kiba pun mengambilnya. Lumayanlah, daripada berdiam diri kedinginan dihujan seperti ini, mending membaca.

Belum lima detik membaca, Kiba sudah membanting koran itu ke tanah. Kiba kemudian menghela nafas.

" _INUZUKA KIBA, AKTOR DRAMA_ 'BIARKAN AKU MENGISI LUKAMU', _BERCIUMAN DENGAN MANAGERNYA!_!" begitulah judul koran itu.

Sebenarnya, koran itu tidak salah. Dirinya tidak salah. Tapi... KEPALA NANAS ITU YANG SALAH! Kalian tahu?! Saat syukuran berhasilnya drama yang dipentasinya 'Biarkan Aku Mengisi Lukamu', Shikamaru yang mabuk menciumnya dengan intim sampai-sampai Kiba tidak bisa melepaskan diri dan terlena dalam ciuman itu.

Oke. Kiba mengaku salah juga.

Dan seluruh rekan kerjanya melihat aksi ciuman itu. Dan menjadi sebuah berita panas yang menjadi _trending topic_ selama beberapa minggu. Benar-benar merepotkan, kata Shikamaru.

Yah... walau sesungguhnya Shikamaru dan Kiba memang sudah berhubungan sejak SMA dulu. Tunggu, tunggu! Kok jadi nostalgia gini sih!? Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Inuzuka-san?"

Kiba berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu menatap ke arah suara. Seorang pria tampan di dalam mobil menatapnya datar. Kiba merinding. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah CEO Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Itachi. Dan kenapa Kiba bisa kenal? Soalnya Kiba bekerja di Uchiha Entertaiment, perusahaan milik Uchiha juga dibidang seni menjurus ke musik.

"Eh? Uchiha-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Itachi berbasa-basi.

"Erm, saya terjebak hujan," jawab Kiba malu.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Mau pulang ya? Ayo masuk, aku akan mengantar ke rumahmu," ajak Itachi berbaik hati.

"Tidak perlu, Uchiha-san. Sepertinya hujan akan segera berhenti," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Shikamaru pasti sudah menunggumu. Ayo, kuatar saja," kata Itachi yang melirik kresek berisi dua kotak piza ditangan Kiba.

"Erm, baiklah," kata Kiba yang sebenarnya sudah pegel berdiri.

Kiba dengan ragu masuk ke dalam mobil Itachi. Baru pertama kali ini dia mengobrol dengan CEO Uchiha Corp. Kiba cukup terkejut karena Itachi mengingat namanya dari sekian ratus artis dibawah naungan Uchiha Entertaiment.

"Hn... rumahmu harus melewati rumahku dulu jadi—" Itachi tidak memperhatikan jalanan dengan baik karena lebatnya hujan. Ia tidak menyadari ada truk yang tergelincir sehingga MAU menabrak mobil milik Itachi.

"UCHIHA-SAN! ITU—ADA TRUK YANG MAU—AAAAHHHH!" Kiba yang menyadari hal itu menjerit-jerit.

Itachi hanya melirik datar dan menambah kecepatan.

"UCHIIIHAAAA-SSSAAAANNN!"

.

Kyuubi membukakan gerbang rumah untuk mobil Itachi masuk. Dan Kyuubi cukup terkejut melihat ada penumpang di mobil Itachi. Penumpang tersebut keluar dari mobil saat mobil terparkir dengan aman.

"UWAAAAHHH!" dan tanpa aba-aba, penumpang tersebut memeluk Kyuubi dengan tubuh bergetar.

"H-hei!? A-ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi kaget.

"Kyuu-nee? Ada apa? Siapa yang berteriak?" tanya Naruto dari pintu depan. "Aah! Jashin-sama! Itu 'kan Inuzuka Kiba, yang main di drama yang sedang populer itu kan!?"

"Tolong aku!" pekik Kiba masih menangis.

"Oi, jangan memeluk istriku seenak udelmu!" Itachi yang tidak rela langsung menarik Kyuubi ke dekapannya.

"SHIKAMARUUU!" tangis Kiba pecah. Kiba mulai merengek sambil berguling-guling.

"Jelaskan padaku, Keriput," Kyuubi melirik Itachi tajam.

"Dia mulai berteriak saat aku melaju dikecepatan 130 km/jam," jawab Itachi datar sambil mengeluarkan futon-futon dari bagasi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi horor. "Tentu saja dia trauma, Bodoh!" teriak Kyuubi menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Kyuubi pun menghela nafas. "Erm, Inuzuka-san, masuk dulu ya? Err... kami akan menelpon Shikamaru-san kesini."

Kiba menatap Kyuubi berkaca-kaca. Kemudian mengangguk lemah. Naruto tak percaya bisa melihat sang aktor dalam jarak dekat, dia ingin berteriak histeris namun dihentikan Kyuubi. Sementara Itachi membawa futon-futon baru itu ke dalam rumah.

"Inuzuka-san, err... apa kau ingin menelpon Shikamaru-san?" tanya Kyuubi memberikan hpnya pada Kiba. Kyuubi 'kan nggak tahu nomornya Shikamaru.

Kiba yang mendadak trauma dan ingin memeluk sang kekasih dengan cepat menyambar hp Kyuubi dan menelpon Shikamaru. _Angkat dong, Rusa!_

Untungnya Shikamaru lagi _fast respond_. Jadi dalam beberapa menit, Shikamaru sudah sampai di rumah. Kiba langsung memeluk Shikamaru dan menangis lagi, mengadu kalau Uchiha Itachi mengajaknya bunuh diri bersama.

Shikamaru meminta maaf karena merepotkan satu Uchiha dan dua Namikaze. Lalu segera pulang bersama Kiba naik gojek.

TBC

 **MAAFKAN AKU KARENA MENDADAK HIATUS BEBERAPA BULAN**

 **AAA**

 **GOMEN**

 **GOMEN**

 **GOMEN!**

 **AKU MINTA MAAF!**

 **PADAHAL UDAH JANJI MAU UPDATE SEBULAN SEKALI**

 **AKU BERBOHONG**

 **AKU SALAH**

 **AKU MERASA BERDOSA**

 **MAAP READERSKUU**

 **HUHUHU**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

 **#NOEDIT**


	7. Chapter 7: Date!

Setelah makan malam, rajanya segera menuju ke kamar. Kyuubi dan Itachi dikasur — pemilik rumah soalnya — dan SasuNaru di _futon_ . Ngantuk, capek, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Jadi mereka nggak ngomong apapun lagi dan segera terlelap.

* * *

.

 **KAU LAKI-LAKI !?**

 **Naruto** itu punya **Masashi Kishimoto** -sensei!

Genre: Humor / komedi (yang garing), drama, romansa

Ringkasan: Namikaze Kyuubi, wanita single yang menjadi sekertaris direktur. Cantik, anggun, tegas, dan tidak mudah didekati menjadi daya tariknya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Itachi, CEO perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuubi, tahu rahasia besar wanita itu !? Alih-alih jijik, Itachi malah balik cinta? _What_ _!?_

Nilai: T, untuk saat ini

Pairing: ItaKyuu, dan akan bertambah disetiap chapnya.

Peringatan: Kyuubi jadi banci! #Dicakar, **yaoi, shonen-ai, bxb** , typo di mana-mana, abal.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

* * *

Ini akan menjadi sebuah rutinitas baru bagi Itachi. Bangun pagi dan melihat sang kekasih masih terlelap dengan wajah cantik yang mempesona diikuti suara burung berkicau dipagi hari. Ahh ... indahnya hidup.

Itachi menyesal tidak menemukan pesona Kyuubi sejak awal bertemu. Udah cantik, jago masak, bersih-bersih, kulit mulus, rambut panjang, tegas ... ah, disebutin kelebihan Kyuubi satu-satu kayaknya nggak puas juga deh.

"Dah puas ngeliatin?"

Itachi hampir tersambar geledek si pagi hari - padahal hari ini sangat cerah. Wajah Itachi merona sedikit. Malu cuy, ketahuan ngeliatin doi tidur. Serasa ngestalk mantan terus nggak sengaja kepencet _like_.

Kyuubi membuka matanya. Iris merah ruby sangat indah terbit mata. Dia tersenyum miring. Kyuubi kemudian bangun dan turunkan dari kasur sambil menguap anggun. "Tumben bangun pagi. Kenapa?"

"Maaf saja. Sebenarnya aku biasa bangun jam segini," kata Itachi memperhatikan Kyuubi. Dari caranya melangkah, merapikan baju tidurnya. Itachi benar-benar baru ngeh kalau Kyuubi itu sangat elegan. "Mau kemana?" Itachi bertanya saat Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar.

"Mau buat sarapan. Ah, mau kopi?" tawar Kyuubi, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu.

"Boleh," sahut Itachi.

"Sip."

Hm, pagi pertama sebagai tunangan sungguhan benar-benar bagus. Apalagi sebagai suami-istri ya? Hmmm...

* * *

"NARUTO! BANGUN!" Kyuubi menjewer Naruto. "Sasuke sudah bangun dari tadi! Kamu mau telat terus ditinggal Sasuke ke sekolah!?"

"Aahh! Sakit, Kyuu-nee!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Iya-iya! Ini bangun!"

Kyuubi melepas telinga Naruto. Lalu memelototinya sampai Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi. "Aku heran kenapa Sasuke bisa suka sama Naruto. Apa bagusnya anak pemalas itu?!"

"Ah, diranjang bagus kok—" Sasuke dari ruang makan secara tidak sadar menjawab. Itachi yang mendengarnya kaget, _adikku sudah tidak perjaka!?_ Untungnya Kyuubi tidak mendengar itu. Kalau dengar, Sasuke sudah dikejar pake pisau dapur sampai ujung dunia.

Setelah Naruto selesai berseragam, keempatnya sarapan dengan hikmad. Kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto pamit ke sekolah. Untung rumah ItaKyuu strategis, stasiun deket, jadi tidak capek-capek banget.

Sisa Itachi dan Kyuubi dirumah. Karena nggak ada kerjaan, mereka nonton TV sampai jam 12 siang. Gabut banget sumpah. Apalagi untuk _workaholic_ seperti mereka berdua, rasanya gatel pengen ngerjain sesuatu tapi nggak ada yang harus dikerjain. Huft.

"Ah! Udahlah! Ayo ke mall!" ajak Itachi final.

"Ngapain?"

"Ke ZONAWAKTU(1) kek, makan kek, apalah. Daripada gabut gini," Itachi menghela nafas. "Kulkas masih penuh gak? Kalo gak, ayo belanja bulanan."

"Eh... tapi aku lagi nggak ada uang," kata Kyuubi dengan datar.

"Kamu pikir suami kayak aku buat apa?" dengan belagunya Itachi menepuk dompet tebalnya. _Cih, orang kaya_. "Ayo siap-siap! Jangan cantik-cantik, nanti ada yang lirik!"

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, malas dengan keposesifan seorang Uchiha. _Uchiha memang semuanya posesif kali ya. Nggak Uchiha Fugaku-sama, Itachi, Sasuke... sama aja_.

"Ini jadi kayak nge- _date_ tau gak," kata Kyuubi asal.

"Lho? Memang kok," jawab Itachi memasang wajah polos.

"... HAH!?"

* * *

Baru masuk ke dalam mall, Kyuubi langsung menarik Itachi ke dalam sebuah distro. Matanya cling cling melihat jaket oranye-putih dengan nomor 9 di punggung dan di dada kiri. Keren deh! Kyuubi kelihatan suka banget.

Itachi dengan peka membelikan jaket itu tanpa melihat harga. Apasih yang nggak buat Kyuubi? Uhuk!

"Hehe, makasih, Chi," Kyuubi nyengir-nyengir sambil menenteng tas kertas berisi jaket tersebut.

Itachi mengambil tas kertas dari tangan Kyuubi dan menggandengnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kyuubi yang tangannya digandeng merona sedikit. Mereka bergandengan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Melewati supermarket besar yang ada di mall, Kyuubi langsung menarik tangan Itachi ke dalam. Banyak yang harus dibeli. Bahan makanan, sabun cuci, odol, ember, mangkuk, dan lain sebagainya. (tadinya mau nulis pembalut, tapi takut digampar Kyuu) Hmmm.

Mereka bahkan sempet-sempetnya mencoba _tester_ susu murni nasional disana. Tadinya cuman buat bercandaan doang, tapi mereka segera pergi dari sana karena mbak-mbak SPG-nya kegatelan sama Itachi. Kyuubi yang gondok langsung teriak, "IH, ADA KELABANG DISUSUNYA! APA-APAAN INI!? SAYA TIDAK MAU BELI! JIJIK BANGET IH!" otomatis, kerumunan orang-orang yang kepo dengan susu murni nasional kaget dan segera membubarkan diri. Kyuubi dan Itachi juga segera pergi. Sekarang, mbak-mbak SPG sedang panik memeriksa steril atau tidaknya produksi mereka.

Tapi suer, tadi ada item-item gitu di _cup_ susunya. Tidak tahu itu apa.

Setelah belanja (dengan total harga nyaris 891.000 Yen), Itachi dan Kyuubi kelaparan. Mereka memilih untuk makan Konoha Friend Chicken. Selain murah, Uchiha punya saham di perusahaan KFC ini.

"Tadi lihat tidak ekspresi mereka!? Panik banget, astatank! Ahahha!" Kyuubi tertawa. Saat ini mereka sedang mengantri membeli di _counter._ "Aku nggak tau mereka bisa sebego itu."

Yeah, Kyuubi dengan otak rubah liciknya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Bahagia banget sih, bisa jahilin orang."

Kyuubi nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Yah mau gimana lagi. Darah Kaasan (Kushina) mengalir ditubuhku. Tentu saja aku begini," jawab Kyuubi.

"Memang Kushina-san kenapa?"

"Pernah dengar nama _Red Habanero_ dimasa lalu?" tanya Kyuubi memasang raut wajah serius. "Itu—"

"A-apa!? Re-Red Habanero!?" tiba-tiba seorang kakek disebelah mereka membeo kaget. orang-orang segera memperhatikannya. "Mak-maksudmu... setan yang pernah menduduki kota ini dalam kegelapan selama enam tahun itu!?"

 _Setan?_ Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Setan yang sering maling toko _shampoo_ , bawa-bawa motor gede, makan ramen terus ngutang—itu!?" kakek itu mengkonfirmasi lagi.

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Astaga... Nak, kuberi tahu. Jangan menyebutkan nama itu ditempat publik seperti ini. Kakek-Nenek dikota ini punya trauma mendalam mendengar namanya. Untuk kepentingan semua orang, kami sepakat untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya," ujar si kakek serius.

"Tapi kakek kelihatan sehat walafiat kok," kata Kyuubi bingung.

"Ya, tapi kaki saya gemetar," jawab si kakek menunjuk kakiknya—beneran gemetar. Lalu ia menengok pada laki-laki dibelakangnya. "Dek, kamu beliin kakek ya. Kakek mau pipis dulu. Nggak tahan atuh!"

 _Saking takutnya... pengen pipis!?_

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Kemudian si kakek pergi dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Maaf, Mas, Mbak," kata si laki-laki itu tiba-tiba. Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung menengok. "Tolong jangan buat kakek saya kayak gitu lagi ya."

"Oh... oke mas," malas jawab, Kyuubi mengiyakan saja.

Akhirnya, Itachi dan Kyuubi sampai diantrian paling depan. Mereka memesan sesuka hati dan membawa pesanan mereka ke meja. Lalu mereka makan dengan lahap diiringi obrolan-obrolan kecil.

"... ibuku itu Red Habanero." Oh, topiknya masih sama. Ngeyel ternyata. "Tapi setelah ayahku membuat Kaasan jatuh cinta padanya, Kaasan tobat dan tidak melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Hee... jangan bilang Minato-san diancam Kushina-san agar mereka pacaran?"

Kyuubi tertawa. "Nggaklah. Lagian, Tousan duluan yang suka sama Kaasan," jawab Kyuubi. Lalu wajahnya berubah, "Mereka sangat menggelikan ketika membicarakan _love story_ mereka dulu."

Itachi meminum cola sebelum berkata, "Kau enak. Ayah dan Ibuku tidak membahas hal seperti itu dirumah. Jadi aku harus mencarinya dari data-data Uchiha, mengintrogasi bawahan Tousan, atau semacamnya."

"Kenapa kau kepo dengan hal seperti itu?"

"Hanya penasaran," jawab Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Kyuubi ber-oh ria.

Mereka segera menghabiskan makanan mereka. Lalu pergi ke ZONAWAKTU untuk main game! Yeah!

Awalnya Kyuubi kaku memainkannya. Dia baru pertama kali main ke tempat seperti ini. Kalau Itachi sih, sudah berkali-kali diajak oleh Kisame atau temannya yang lain, jadi dia sudah pro. Lima kali menang melawan Kyuubi? Hm, rekor baru.

Tapi, Kyuubi ini sangat cerdas. Lima kali kalah, dan Kyuubi segera membalas 10 kali seri. Kenapa seri? Karena lawannya seorang Uchiha.

Pertarungan mereka disetiap game selalu menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Soalnya Kyuubi jerit-jerit heboh dan Itachi yang kalem tapi ganteng. Ngakaknya, pas main taiko(2), drumnya bolong saking semangatnya kedua orang ini mukulin drum. Si manager ZONAWAKTU langsung nyamperin Itachi sambil marah-marah. Tapi Itachi segera mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membeli _game centre_ ZONAWAKTU cabang mall ini. Orang-orang melongo ketika menyadari pria keriput nan ganteng ini bukan orang biasa.

"Kau... ini bukannya agak keterlaluan ya?" bisik Kyuubi ketika melihat si manager membungkuk berkali-kali dan tersenyum kaku pada mereka berdua.

"Apanya?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kalau aku membeli _game centre_ ini, aku bisa mengganti _drum-_ nya dengan yang lebih berkualitas, kan?" Astaga, Uchiha memang tidak setengah-setengah ketika melakukan sesuatu. Ngerusakin sesuatu, bukannya diganti barangnya, malah beli tokonya. Kaya raya 'mah, bebas.

Kyuubi kemudian bergumam, "Kalau tidak salah, Uchiha memang ingin membeli saham ZONAWAKTU..."

"Yep. Ah, orang-orangku sudah datang. Mereka akan mengurus bagian ini. Ayo kita pergi sekarang~" Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi keluar dari ZONAWAKTU.

"Jadi sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Mau makan _crepe?_ " tawar Itachi menunjuk stand _crepe_ yang baunya menggoda selera.

Mata Kyuubi cling-cling. "Mauuu!" pekiknya kemudian. Itachi tertawa. Mereka berdua segera memesan _crepe_ mereka.

Saat ingin bayar, Itachi menyadari sesuatu yang sangat membuat Kyuubi kaget setengah mati. "Dompetku hilang," ujar Itachi dengan wajah super datar.

" _What!?_ CHI BEGO! DUIT SEBANYAK ITU ADA DIDOMPET KAN!? ASTAGAASTAGAASTAGA! ITU BISA JADI GAJIKU LIMA BULAN!" Kyuubi memelototi Itachi sambil memegangi kerahnya. Wajah keduanya dekat sekali.

Itachi ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia mencium bibir Kyuubi sekilas dan menepuk kepala Kyuubi dua kali. "Tenang," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian Itachi mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menelepon seseorang. Sementara itu, Kyuubi terdiam dengan wajah merah padam. _Sialan itu menciumku dipublik seperti ini!? Awas saja dia!_

"Halo Izumo? Aku punya permintaan untukmu—"

Sementara itu, mbak-mbak yang jagain stand _crepe_ mimisan melihat _kiss scene_ yang berlangsung hanya 1,2 detik itu. Dia memanggil Kyuubi, "Ih! Mbak cocok banget tau sama Mas-Masnya! Aduh! Udah jadian berapa tahun Mbak? So suit tau ih! Iri deh!" Mbak Crepe ini sempet-sempetnya mukulin bahu Kyuubi gemes. "Eh, tapi crepenya jangan lupa bayar ya."

 _Pengen nabok tau ga._ –Namikaze Kyuubi, 2k18

Tepat saat Kyuubi ingin menjawab, tiga orang datang kehadapan Itachi. Orang yang ditengah bonyok mukanya, dia juga dipegangi oleh dua orang.

"Lapor, Itachi-sama. Kami berhasil menangkap si pelaku. Ini dompet Anda," ujar salah satu dari kedua orang itu memberikan dompet Itachi.

"Bagus. Buang dia," kata Itachi santai. "Terimakasih."

"Yak! Siap! Kami hanya menjalankan tugas!" kedua orang itu memberi hormat dan menyeret si pelaku copet keluar mall. Jangan tanya mau diapain.

Itachi kemudian membayar crepe dan capcus pergi dari sini dengan menggandeng Kyuubi. Mereka makan dikursi-kursi yang ada dimal. Kursi-kursi itu sengaja diletakkan disitu untuk tempat duduk-duduk gitu.

"Walau cuman sehari, rasanya capek banget," sungut Kyuubi sambil memakan _crepe_ -nya. "Mm, _crepe-_ nya enak. Ah, kamu rasa cokelat-pisang kan Chi? Cobain dong."

Itachi memberikan jatahnya pada Kyuubi. Dalam hati dia cenat-cenut, _indirect kiss! Aaa!_

"Hm—normal," komentar Kyuubi datar.

Keduanya terdiam sambil menikmati makanan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Itachi mengatakan hal aneh. "Aku mau main _shogi."_

Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu, kita harus keluar mall dan mencari toko yang menjalankan bisnis shogi kan?"

"Aku mau main disini," ujar Itachi mengeluarkan HP-nya lagi dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo Izumo? Carikan aku papan _shogi_ sekarang!"

Kyuubi akhirnya menyadari arti kencan ini. Uchiha Itachi sedang memamerkan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Sisi manja (atau mageran?) Itachi ini benar-benar merepotkan orang lain. Kyuubi harus siap-siap dimasa depan.

.

 **TBC**

 **(1)** Timezone

 **(2)** taiko itu kayak main game yang harus mukulin drum gitu. bisa cari di gugle

 **.**

 **HAI HAI HAI**

 **BALIK LAGI SAMA AKU DI FIC IN—*dilempar bata***

 **IYA MAAF AKU SADAR HIKS FIC INI MENJADI BANGKAI DILAPTOPKU DAN AKU LUPA MELANJUTKANNYA MAAF HUHUHU—**

 **aku terlalu malu menjawab review kalian semua.**

 **Akan kujawab bersamaan saja oke? (Q w Q)a**

" **Itu Kyuubi rambutnya panjang beneran atau cuman wig?"**

Panjang beneran! Soalnya pas pengen Kyuubi potong waktu SMP, dia ditodong revolver sama Mbah Mito. Katanya 'Jangan dipotong! Susah manjanginnya!' jadi panjang sampe sekarang...

" **Naik gojek atau gocar nih. Kalo gojek entar bonceng tiga."**

Erm, sebenarnya Shikamaru punya pekerjaan sampingan jadi supir gojek. Jadi pas ditelepon, dia bisa lagi muter-muter nyari penumpang. #ngasal

 **"Itu Sasuke sama Naruto beneran pacaran?"**

Mereka tidak menyebut itu pacaran. Hanya teman tapi mesra. Hmm...

.

 **Yak segitu ajalah dulu. Aku laki-laki lagi. Doakan semoga penyakit magerku tidak kambuh dan tulis blok tidak hinggap dikepalaku.**

 **Oh ya, kalo kalian penasaran sama Kyuuchan versi Human!female gitu, bisa cek instagramku shianata55. Tapi aku postnya habis maghrib, jam 18.00 WIB. Oke? Okeh!**

 **Readers, Makaseh!**

 **Love you!**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Eheh—**

 **#noedit**


End file.
